The Art Of Seduction
by Christabelle23
Summary: Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly what she needs.
1. Chapter One: A New Year, New Choices

_**Summary: **__Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly the job she is looking for. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

Chapter One: A New Year, New Choices

It was not even a year after the war, yet September first 1998 saw the return of the students at the once-more magnificent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a small room that was rarely used was sat a hundred or so students who were all chatting amongst themselves, an air of confusion and curiosity surrounding them.

In the far back corner of the room sat four students from the Gryffindor house. One a boy with messy raven colored hair and round glasses that peeked out from underneath said hair. The boy looked well beyond his years; his tiredness and the horror he had witnessed were visible in his green eyes. Beside the raven haired boy sat a girl with straight auburn locks. Her light blue eyes kept moving back and forth between her dark haired companion and the girl who sat across from her. The girl who was sat across from her had hair that was a light brown in color with blonde highlights throughout it, and was pulled back into a tight French braid. The girl's dark brown eyes were alight with something akin to interest as she continued the discussion with her dark haired friend. The fourth and final member of the small group was a boy with bright red hair, and light blue eyes that matched the auburn haired girls. A small smile was on his face as he watched his two best friends, the brunette haired girl and dark haired boy, discuss the possibilities of why they could be here.

"Honestly Harry!" The brunette girl exclaimed with a laugh and a shake of her head. "You think Professor McGonagall called us her to talk to us about how the Gryffindor Quidditch Team is the best so automatically wins the Quidditch Cup?"

The dark haired boy known as Harry Potter shrugged at his friend. "A boy can dream can't he Hermione?"

Before the girl, who was none other than Hermione Granger, could respond a loud bang was heard as the doors to the room were thrown open. All of the students stopped talking and looked at the doorway to see the Headmistress and the Potions Professor standing there. The two Professors walked into the room and up to the front where two empty chairs appeared in front of them.

The Headmistress took the empty seat on the left leaving the one of the right for the Potions Professor.

"Now most of you are probably wondering what we wanted to talk to you about," The Headmistress began as she looked around at the remaining seventh and 'eighth' year students who had returned after the end of the war. "First off, I would just like to encourage you to set an example for the younger students by demonstrating and encouraging inter-house unity."

All of the students in the room were silent as they looked around at each other. Across the room a pair of bright green eyes belonging to one Harry Potter, locked on a pair of steel grey eyes belonging to one Draco Malfoy. An almost friendly nod was exchanged between the two boys that did not go unnoticed by all of the others in the room.

Upon seeing the nod between the two previous enemies, the Headmistress allowed a smile to play across her lips before she continued. "You all have experienced what discrimination and prejudice can do to people, and I am almost positive none of you wish to have to experience that again."

"You had better believe it," A quite whisper was heard throughout the room making everyone turn and look at the red head in the back who had spoken.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," The Headmistress said to the one and only Ronald Weasley, who was now blushing profusely, with a blank expression on her face although amusement sparkled in her eyes. "The second thing we wish to speak with you about will affect your coursework for the coming year."

"As you know more people are needed for certain jobs than for others after the devastation left by the war, and the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has asked that we better prepare you for your future careers."

"What do you mean Professor?" A voice that belonged to a seventh year Hufflepuff who no one really knew other than her closest friends called out timidly.

"She means to say that your classes will be based on what you are going to do after you leave here. You will only have to take the classes that you require NEWTS in to get the job you would like." The Potions Professor, Severus Snape himself, stated simply in his baritone voice.

"Does that mean I can drop Ancient Runes?" Draco Malfoy called out with a smirk on his face as he looked up at his godfather and favorite Professor.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," The Headmistress cut back into the conversation, "That is exactly what it means. You will all receive a time to speak with either your head of house or one of the other Professor's about what you would like to do during the first week of the term. Everyone will receive a time the first week, and your classes will begin during the second week of term. Any questions?"

"How will we know which Professor we are supposed to see and where we are to meet them?" Hermione Granger called out for the first time during the meeting. This would have been unusual in her previous years of school for her to wait until the end of the meeting to ask a question, but after the war Hermione had become more carefree and less obsessive of school related things.

"All of you will receive an owl tomorrow during breakfast with the time, place, and Professor you are to meet with." The Headmistress smiled at her Gryffindor 'golden girl'. "And now, if that is all you may all return to your common rooms for the evening."

Slowly the students filed out of the room and through the halls of the castle that were all nearly empty except for themselves.

"I wonder who we'll get to help us make our choice," Hermione wondered out loud as she walked with her three closest friends and fellow Gryffindors back to the common room.

"I dunno Mione," Ginny said as an answer, "I hope I get the new Defense Professor though! He is one fine bloke!"

"Ginny!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time as they stared at the auburn haired girl making her and her brunette companion begin to giggle.

"Just because it's true doesn't mean I love you any less Harry," Ginny smiled at her boyfriend sweetly.

"Ginny!" Ron whined as he watched his little sister capture his best friend's lips in a kiss.

"Oh leave them be Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy who was like her brother while grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the snogging couple.

"But she's my little sister Hermione!" Ron said in a whiny voice as he looked over his shoulder at the couple behind them.

"She's not a baby anymore," Hermione sighed as they came to a stop in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "_Bravoure."_

The portrait swung open without any comment from the fat lady for once, and the two walked into the common room.

A few of the younger students were still scattered around the room but the group of seventh and eighth years gathered around on the couches in front of the fire was where Hermione and Ron headed for.

"What do you think of all of this?" Dean Thomas asked upon seeing Hermione and Ron walk over.

"I think it's a good idea," Hermione stated simply before sitting down beside Parvati Patil on one of the couches. "That way only the people who need to be are in the lessons."

"I agree with ya'!" Seamus added in from his spot beside Dean. "I want to work at a Dragon reserve so I don't need half o' the lessons I would normally have to take in me last year now."

"I just hope that I don't get Snape as my Professor to talk to!" Ron complained. "Whoever gets him will probably just get told that they're stupid and then get run out crying."

"Oh Ron," Hermione laughed along with all the others in the group.

Harry and Ginny joined the group soon after, both looking thoroughly snogged, and they ended up talking well into the night. When the clock chimed three they all finally made their separate ways to the dorms for the night.

…

"Good morning Hermione!"

The girl looked up as her best friend Harry sat down across from her with a tired smile on his face.

"Morning Harry," She replied before turning back to her book. Harry didn't interrupt her reading while he piled food on his plate, but instead waited for her to finish the chapter and put the book away before he began a conversation.

"How are your parents doing with everything?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

After the war had ended, a team of Auror's had been sent to look for the Granger's as part of a way of saying thank you to Hermione for all of her help with defeating Voldemort. The charms the witch had placed on them were so strong that it took the Auror's a while to find the elder Granger's but they had finally succeeded near the end of summer.

"They're still upset that I did that to them, but they said they understand that I felt it was for the best." Hermione shrugged. "It's not the same though. Mum's distant and Dad says the same thing constantly. I feel awful about it."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered softly, "I'm sure everything will get better though. Your parents are great people and won't stay upset for too long."

"I hope you're right Harry." She smiled at him just as a few owls, and more students, began to filter into the Great Hall.

Two almost identical owls landed in front of Hermione and Harry, each with a scroll of parchment attached to its leg. The two Gryffindors took the papers from the owls and didn't even have time to offer them any food before they flew off again.

"Shall we open them then?" Harry asked with a glance at Hermione over the goblet he was drinking from.

"Why not?" Hermione replied before removing the seal and unrolling her parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_Meet me in my classroom during first block this morning. Do not be late as I do not have all day._

_Professor Snape_

Hermione let out a groan and then a bitter laugh as she read her short note. "I got Snape. Of all the professors I could have gotten, it had to be Snape."

"I got McGonagall." Harry smirked at her.

"Lucky git," Hermione glared at him.

"I would trade you but we can't."

"Trade who what?" The two looked up at Ron, and Ginny, who had finally woken up and made it down to breakfast.

"We got our Professor assignments already and Hermione got stuck with Snape." Harry stopped when he heard Ginny and Ron begin to snicker. "I said I'd switch with her but I can't so she's stuck with him."

"Since all you three are going to do is laugh at my misfortune, I might as well head down now seeing as there is only twenty minutes of breakfast left." Hermione stood from the bench. "I'll see you all at the common room later."

"Bye!" All three of the friends chorused as Hermione walked away keeping her eyes downcast as she refused to look at the Head Table where she knew Snape still sat.

**What do you think so far? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Suggestion

_**Summary: **__Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly the job she is looking for. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

_**AH! Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and/or favorited it! And thanks to the reviewers! This stuff makes my day. 3**_

Chapter Two: The Suggestion

Hermione leaned against in the empty dungeon corridor outside of the empty potions classroom waiting for Snape to show up and was driving herself crazy with her thoughts.

_What if he tells me I'm just a stupid girl who will never be good at anything? What if he refuses to help me? That'd be something he would do just to get a rise out of me. Oh Merlin! What if I'm not smart enough to do anything? What if there are no jobs for someone like me?_

"Miss Granger I must ask that you refrain from talking to yourself in such a way," Snape's snarky voice cut through Hermione's train of thought. "It's going to give me a headache."

_Did I say all of that out loud? Oh, how embarrassing!_ Hermione thought as a blushed colored her cheeks.

"No you did not say it out loud," Snape rolled her eyes at her, "You were projecting your thoughts and my mind picked up on them."

"You used legimency on me?" Hermione gasped.

"No. Now come inside. We have a lot to discuss."

Hermione stared after her Professor for a moment before following him into the classroom. She didn't see him anywhere but did notice that a door off to the side of his desk was open so she peeked her head inside cautiously.

"Do come in. I don't have all day!" Snape who was sitting behind a black desk stated in a bored tone as he motioned towards the empty seat in front of his desk.

"Sorry sir," Hermione mumbled before stepping into the small office and taking the seat across from him.

"Now this shouldn't be too difficult. Surely you have an idea what you would like to do with your life? Be a healer, an Auror, or something at the Ministry perhaps?" Snape began in a flat tone as he leaned forward so his elbows rested on the desk in front of him.

"Actually sir," Hermione began in a soft voice, "I don't have a clue what I would like to do. Everyone expects me to know and want to be something such those options. But now of them actually appeals to me, sir."

Snape stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Well then Miss Granger, let me be the first to say I am surprised. Who would have thought that the know-it-all Gryffindor didn't want a typical job."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands. "Since I thought you'd already know what you wanted to do I prepared no options for you to look at or for us to talk about so I guess you'll have to come back again later after I do some research."

"Are you sure, sir?" Hermione flicked her eyes up to his black ones, not noticing the calculating look in them.

"Positive Miss Granger," His voice was smooth. "Now get out."

"Goodbye sir!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she walked out of the office hurriedly.

Little did she know Professor Snape was watching the sway of her hips as she went and noting how promising that sway could be.

"How did it go Mione?" Ginny called as soon as Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room about twenty minutes later after taking the long way back from the dungeons.

"It was fine Gin, Snape was actually not a total bastard." Hermione sunk down onto the window seat across form Ginny. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They're at their meetings." Ginny replied. "Ron got the new DADA professor."

Hermione laughed, "Lucky git. Who did you get?"

Ginny smirked at Hermione, "I also got the new DADA professor!"

Both of the girls broke out in giggles at the thought of the sexy new professor whose name they could not remember. The two lapsed into silence as they stared out the window at the empty Quidditch Pitch.

"Hey Gin," Hermione began after a few minutes of the quiet. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Mione, what's up?"

"Is it weird that I don't know what I want to be? I mean I know I don't want to be a healer or an Auror or even anything at the Ministry."

Ginny shrugged, "It's not weird. Well maybe for you since you always know what you want, but it's not weird for the rest of us. What were Snape's suggestions?"

"He didn't have any." Hermione laughed lightly. "He said he'll find some and then get back to me."

"For once it wasn't Snape catching one of us off guard! You should get a medal for that Mione!"

"She should get nothing of the sort Miss Weasley," A voice cut across the two girl's conversation.

Upon looking up and seeing Professor Snape standing there Hermione had to work to contain her laughter. "Can we help you with something Professor?"

"The Headmistress would like me to inform you that we require your presence in her office following lunch." Snape stated with a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me."

With that he turned and left in a wave of black cloak and heavy footsteps that made the girls burst out laughing again.

"I never thought I would see the day that Severus Snape was inside of the Gryffindor common room!" Ginny managed to get out through her laughter.

"Me either!" Hermione giggled. "And his dramatic exit!"

The two girls were still laughing about the appearance and disappearance of their Potions Professor when Harry and Ron entered the common room.

"What's so funny?" Harry questioned as he came to a stop in front of his girlfriend and best friend. "I don't think I've seen either of you laugh this hard since over the summer at Grimmauld Place when Mr. Weasley got pissed and was singing muggle love songs to Snape."

If anything that just made the two girls laugh even harder as they recalled the horror that had been on Snape's face.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron whispered. "I think they've gone mental!"

"No Ronald!" Hermione managed to gasp out through her laughter.

"It was Snape!" Ginny added on as she slowly stopped laughing. "He came in here to tell Mione something and then left all dramatic and it was just…"

Ginny couldn't finish her sentence because she began laughing so hard again.

"It honestly doesn't sound that funny," Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron shrugged, "Maybe it's that time of the month. They always think stuff is funnier then."

"Good point," Harry replied before taking a seat on the chair by the window and watching the two girls continue to laugh.

After a while the girls finally settled down and were able to hold a normal conversation with the boys where they discussed the meetings.

"Yeah after I told McGonagall that I wanted to be an Auror we just talked for a bit till Snape barged in." Harry said as he recalled his meeting with the Headmistress. "Snape was acting a bit odd and then after he left so was McGonagall. It was strange."

"I bet they were talking about Mione!" Ginny piped in with a glance at her brunette friend.

"You could be right Gin!" Hermione said at the same time as Ron asked, "Why would they be talking about Hermione?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, "Honestly Ron, keep up! Snape told Mione that McGonagall and he needed to see her after lunch and that was after Hermione's meeting with him but before Harry came back. Obviously Snape had to go see McGonagall before he came here to see Hermione."

"Oh," Ron mumbled after a second, "That makes sense then I gather."

"Exactly!" Ginny nodded at her brother with a your-such-an-idiot-look on her face. "Now I'm hungry. Can we go down to lunch?"

At the mention of food Ron immediately perked up and followed his sister out of the common room with Harry and Hermione following closely behind.

The Great Hall was relatively full when the four Gryffindors entered and made their way to the Gryffindor table. They took their seats beside Dean and Seamus and once again began the discussion of Professor's and career meetings.

When it was nearing the end of lunch and other students were beginning to filter out, Hermione stood from the table and picked up her discarded school robes.

"I had best be off," She smiled at her friends, "I don't want to be late."

"I thought you already had your meetin' Hermione?" Seamus asked with a mouth full of something.

"I did but I have to talk to the Headmistress about something's." Hermione gave him a gross expression before turning and walking away from the table.

"Say hello to the bat for me!" A giggling Ginny called after Hermione making her too start to laugh.

After turning and giving the auburn haired girl a thumbs up, Hermione continued on her way to the Headmistresses office. The corridors contained lots of students as they made their way to and from lunch and lessons which made Hermione's walk to the other end of the castle quite a slow one.

When she reached the gargoyle statue she gave it the password and stepped onto the moving spiral staircase. Her hand was poised to knock when she heard someone speak.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" It was Professor Snape.

"Yes Severus I am sure," Headmistress McGonagall replied, "She is the best candidate for the job and the job is the best candidate for her."

Hermione felt herself pale and couldn't help but think_ what in the world are they going to try to make me do?_ Upon realizing that Snape could most likely hear her thoughts, Hermione placed a quick knock on the door so that there was less of a chance of her being caught eavesdropping.

"Please come in Hermione," Headmistress McGonagall smiled at the young girl as she stepped inside of the round office. "Take a seat dear."

Hermione sat down in the chair beside Professor Snape, and found herself staring at him. He was watching her back with a calculating look in his eyes, a look she actually noticed this time

"We have an idea Hermione," Headmistress McGonagall said getting straight to the point. "Severus will explain all about it, but please wait until he is finished to interrupt him."

Snape sighed as he turned himself to completely face Hermione. "Miss Granger I am sure you know what seduction is as you are not a little kid, and I am equally as sure you know what a seductress is. You might not know however that being a seductress is a gained skill that is used in the wizarding world by many people for many things that could not be obtained otherwise."

Hermione was staring at Snape with a baffled expression on her face as she did not like where this conversation was sure to head.

"Being a seductress," Snape continued, " is a job that few can do because it requires so much from that person, yet seductresses are in great demand constantly. The Headmistress and I discussed it and feel that you would be a great seductress if given the right help and training."

_But I'm not even pretty! _Hermione screamed in her head. _How could I be a good seductress? For Merlin's sake, I'm a virgin! I know nothing about seducing a man!_

"Which is why you would need training Miss Granger!" Snape snapped as he rolled his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"Stay out of my head!" Hermione snapped back. "But honestly, why me?"

"Hermione dear," Headmistress McGonagall cut in with a twinkle in her eye similar to that of Albus Dumbledore, "You are the perfect candidate because you are incredibly smart yet you have a certain air about you that makes you desirable whether you realize it or not. I feel that you should give this a try until at least Yule Holidays."

"Who would be my teacher?" Hermione asked the older woman with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Professor Snape of course," McGonagall replied as she waved her hand at Snape who was smirking slightly at this point.

"You're joking right?" Hermione managed to get out through her laughter before she completely lost it.

Heavy hands on her shoulders made her stop laughing almost immediately. A husky voice whispered in her ear and she felt a shiver makes its way up her spine, "She is not kidding Miss Granger. Does it really surprise you? Meet me in my office at the beginning of next lesson."

The weight was removed from her shoulders and Hermione turned just in time to see the side of Snape's face as he walked out of the office and discovered that he looked quite different than he had before.

"Is that a yes then dear?" McGonagall asked making Hermione turn and look at her. Hermione could only nod, fear and excitement evident in her eyes as she stared at the Headmistress. "Excellent! Now I believe you had better leave soon if you wish to be on time for your first lesson with Severus. He likes to get a head start, and does not like to be kept waiting."

_What did I get myself into?_ Hermione thought as she jumped up from her chair and fled from the Headmistresses office.

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. As are tips, ideas, and criticism. (:**_


	3. Chapter Three: Small Beginnings

_**Summary: **__Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly the job she is looking for. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

_**A.N…I decided to post this chapter today because I got quite a few reviews on the last chapter! (I'm used to not getting any reviews on my stuff so excuse me for being excited! :D) Thanks for all the reviews and alerts/favorites! I love seeing people enjoy what I write. I apologize for everything seeming rushed and what not, but I'd rather post what I have written and then go back and edit/add more later so that the updates aren't so far apart. Thanks to all for the reviews!**_

Chapter Three: Small Beginnings

When Hermione entered the corridor outside of the Headmistresses office it was to find students hurriedly moving about as they tried to get to their next lesson on time. Sighing, Hermione snuck down a passage that Harry had shown her in their fifth year that allowed them to get to potions on time on more than one occasion.

The Potions room door was closed when Hermione arrived so she knocked on the wooden door hesitantly.

"Come in!" The deep voice of Professor Snape called from inside so Hermione slowly moved to open the door.

When she stepped inside it was to find Snape sitting on top of his desk without his teaching robes and with one leg crossed over the other and a smirk on his face. Though he looked oddly casual it was not his pose that startled Hermione, it was his looks in general.

The black hair that he was so famous for appearing greasy looked smooth and silky as it hung straight around his head with bangs that went into his eyes. His black eyes that were barely visible from under his hair were watching Hermione closely with a strange look in them. His white button up shirt was tight allowing Hermione to see his taunt muscles underneath and where it met his black dress pants there was an obvious lump even though she was sure he wasn't _aroused_ in the slightest_._

"If you are done checking me out, we have a lot to discuss Miss Granger." Snape's voice held a note of humor as he jumped down from his desk.

_Oh Merlin…_ Hermione whined in her head as she felt herself blush. "Sorry, sir."

"While we are in these lessons you will need to call me Severus. It is more intimate and it is therefore a part of your training."

"Yes sir, I mean Severus." Hermione corrected herself before looking away from him.

"Let's go into my office," Severus said turning and trusting Hermione to follow him, which she did.

The two took the seats they had been in only hours before and just stared at each other for a moment before Hermione blushed and looked away.

"We'll start simple. You obviously have to take classes other than with me so other students don't notice that anything is off. And on that note, you can't go around telling everyone what you are doing. I believe the young Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter and perhaps Mr. Weasley would be the only ones you should tell and even then Mr. Weasley may not be the best choice."

Hermione nodded as she took in that information.

"Now I would suggest taking transfiguration, potions, and charms as your regular core classes. All three could come in handy with being a seductress. I can let the Headmistress know of your class selection if those are the three you wish to take."

Hermione nodded, "That sounds find si...Severus. But, uhm, when will we have our lessons?"

"I have a free period every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday first block and then last block on Friday as well so we will meet then. We will start our actual lessons this week on Wednesday rather than wait until next week. We have a lot of work to do this year," Severus replied as he added their new lesson times to the schedule upon his desk.

"What will I need for our lessons?" Hermione asked after a few seconds.

"Anything you need I will get for you or I will inform you that you need it the class before you need it. Any other questions?"

Hermione blushed profusely but asked her question anyway, "What exactly will we be doing this year?"

Severus looked at the girl in front of him and for the first time noticed how truly innocent she could be. "I'm going to teach you how to be sex on legs. By the time we are done you are going to be able to get any information from anyone, be they male or female. You are going to be impossible to resist because you are going to be so in touch with your sexuality."

His voice was huskier as he continued, "You'll learn how to do things you've never even heard of yet as well as learning how good stuff can make you feel. You'll be able to make someone feel hot with just your voice and the look in your eyes."

Hermione knew what he meant by that last part as she felt herself get drawn into his eyes and her heart beat speed up.

"Severus," Hermione whispered breathily, "Uhm, since we have so much time left today…why don't we start today?"

"If you wish," Severus's voice was back to normal as he smirked at her. "Stand up and take off your robes."

"What?" Hermione stared at him like he was crazy.

"I said stand up and take off your robes." Severus stood up himself and walked around the desk.

Hermione stared into his black orbs with uncertainty clear in her own chocolate brown ones, but she did as he asked and then placed her robes across the chair she had been sitting in.

Severus walked around her in a slow circle slowly looking her up and down. After a couple of minutes of him circling her, Hermione began to fidget nervously and had to resist the urge to pull her uniform skirt down.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously when she couldn't take the silence anymore. Severus just kept circling her. Finally Hermione couldn't just stand there so she crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I was examining you," Severus replied as he came to a stop so he was facing her. "I've got some work to do, but what you're bringing into this is promising."

"What I'm bringing into this?" Hermione managed to splutter out.

"Yes Miss Granger what you're bringing into this." Severus chuckled. "Your body. You have a nice one."

_This is so wrong! _Hermione's conscience screamed at her but Hermione refused to say anything out loud as she stared back at her Professor with a defiant look in her eyes.

"No comment then?" Severus smirked at her. "Good. That means you're learning." He walked around to the other side of his desk and pulled out a black leather bound book. "I want you to take this book and read it. Front to back until you memorize its contents. Next lesson we will begin to work on your appearance."

"Severus not to be disrespectful," Hermione began in a timid voice, "But you're not exactly the most desirable person. I mean sure when you're hair is like this and your body and everything you are rather attractive, but you're still not overly 'sex on legs' if you know what I mean."

"I'm glad you noticed," Severus replied with a shrug. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to be completely un-glamoured while teaching here so I have placed several different levels of glamour charms upon myself. A seductress draws people to them sexually and that wouldn't do for a Professor and his students."

"So will you ever completely reveal yourself to me?" Hermione had a new found curiosity as to what _Severus_ actually looked like.

"When you're body is ready to handle the effects of the draw, I will show you. Until then you shall just receive this." Severus motioned his hands over his body. "You may go now, Miss Granger."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at him nervously before gathering the book and her robes and leaving his office.

…

"Spill Mione!" Ginny said as soon as the two girls reached their dorm room after dinner that evening.

Hermione had been oddly evasive on the topic of her meeting with the Headmistress and Potions Professor that had taken place earlier that afternoon, and she hadn't even breeched the topic of her solo meeting with Severus.

Hermione sighed and flopped down onto her bed. She and Ginny were the only two in the dorm seeing as Parvati and Lavender had gone for a walk on the grounds and the other two girls originally from Ginny's year were hanging out with their Ravenclaw friends.

"You can't tell anyone Gin," Hermione began in a quiet voice, "Not even Harry or Ron yet."

"You know I won't Mione!" Ginny stated honestly as she sat down by Hermione's feet. "Now tell me!"

"I'm going to train to be a seductress."

"Wait?" Ginny shrieked. "Are you serious? Mum told me stories about them once! Not many people become them and most people don't even know about them unless they are pureblood or something."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded nervously, "Snape is one, and he is going to teach me."

"You're kidding right?" Ginny laughed, most likely at the prospect of Snape being a seductress.

Hermione shook her head no, "Not even kidding a little bit. He glamour's himself so he doesn't attract unwanted attention from all of us hormonal teenage girls."

"That's awesome!" Ginny smiled at her friend. "You'll be sexy as fuck!"

"GINNY!" Hermione moaned in annoyance. "Don't say it like that."

"But it's true Mione! Everyone is going to want to fuck you!"

"Go to bed Ginny!" Hermione complained as she glared at her friend.

Ginny pouted at Hermione, "I'll go to bed but not because you told me to. It's because I'm tired!"

"Sure it is Gin," Hermione laughed lightly as her friend got off her bed and walked across the room to her own.

"Night Mione!" Ginny called before shutting the curtains around her bed.

Hermione laughed at the pms'ing girl before she got up and shut the curtains around her own bed. Changing into a pair of short black shorts and one of her Dad's old t-shirts, Hermione grabbed the book, which was rather small, that she had received from Severus and settled into her bed.

Before she began to read Hermione placed a locking and silencing charm on her curtains to make sure the other girls didn't get in and her noises of surprise that were sure to come from what she was about to read wouldn't get out.

_**If you are reading this, then I do say congratulations because that means you have been chosen to become something wonderful, fun, and highly sought after. You've probably heard all of that before though, so let me go back a bit and show you just what you've gotten yourself into.**_

_**What is seduction?**_

_**1. **__** an act or instance of seducing, especially sexually. **_

_**2. **__**the condition of being seduced. **_

_**3. **__**a means of seducing; enticement; temptation. **_

_**Now that part is fairly simple seeing as you are either a mature male or female just reaching the peak of your adulthood so you understand the sexual seduction part. What you might not understand is how much being a seductress truly has to deal with ones intellect so let me explain what a seductress is.**_

_**A seductress could be seen as something similar to a courtesan to the simple minded, but the fact stands that there is much more to it than that. So what is the difference between a courtesan and a seductress? It's simple; courtesan's are simply after their own and another's pleasure while a seductress is after the information they gather during the pleasure.**_

_**A seductress is an incredibly beautiful man or woman with qualities similar to that of a veela, though a veela will never become a seductress. The seductress will engage in intimate acts with another person to gain information that they are being paid to receive. Seductresses are used by many of the wealthier members of our society, as well as the Wizarding government. **_

_**The wealthier members of our society, often purebloods, use seductresses to gather information regarding many things including the following: the faithfulness of a spouse, the faithfulness and image of the Heir's future spouse, the condition of another family's wealth, and the condition of their own social standing as viewed by others.**_

_**The Wizarding government may also use seductresses as a source to gather information. Seductresses are often used to discover the following: whereabouts of persons of interest, whereabouts of missing person, corruption of high ranking government personnel as well as other things they deem necessary. **_

The second two chapters just went through much of the same as chapter one and explained everything from what seduction was to what the job of a seductress was in a bit more detail. It all was fairly simple stuff, especially to someone with a mind like Hermione. Therefore the girl read through the all of the first three chapters quickly.

Chapter four though made Hermione splutter a little. Maybe it was the title, _**Chapter Four: Touching Yourself for the Pleasure of Others**_, or maybe it was the actual content. Whichever it was, Hermione was stunned.

"Oh Merlin!" She stuttered out in horror as she read down the page and felt immense heat flood her face. Hermione simply couldn't believe that she would have to do such things.

As Hermione read on into the night she realized that chapter four would be the least of her worries if Severus made her do everything this book told her she would learn.

The sun was beginning to seep through the small crack in Hermione's curtains so she knew she would either have to get up for the day or go back to sleep. Knowing she didn't have classes all day, the tired Gryffindor set the almost complete book down on her bedside table and pulled her covers up to her chin to settle in for an interesting day of rest.

_**Not my favorite chapter, I thought it was slightly boring but I wanted to get it ready and posted. I have up to chapter six typed so I shall update again soon. (:**_


	4. Chapter Four: Changing It Up A Bit

_**Summary: **__Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly the job she is looking for. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

**AN: In this chapter Fleur is introduced! I personally always liked her character so I had the Weasley women and Hermione give her a chance so now they are all on friendly terms. Please excuse the awful quality with which I give Fleur's speaking because I am going to try and incorporate her accent but I know I shall fail miserably! **

Chapter Four: Changing It Up A Bit

It was late in the Afternoon on Tuesday when Hermione had finally awoken for the day and even then it was only because Ginny had removed Hermione's 'wards' and let herself in to check on the older girl. The two girls had joined Harry and Ron for dinner in the Great Hall before Hermione had excused herself to her dorm so she could finish reading the book she had received from Severus before her first lesson on Wednesday.

Wednesday morning came and Hermione made sure she woke up with enough time to French braid her hair and make it down to breakfast in time to eat before she had to be in the dungeons. At breakfast Harry and Ron had grilled her about what she had chosen as her job that required her to take private lessons with Severus but Hermione refused to tell them and simply excused herself instead.

The Potions room door was locked so Hermione found herself standing outside waiting for Severus to come down from breakfast. She didn't have to wait too long because before she knew it there he was walking down the corridor with a familiar woman.

"'Ello 'Ermione!" The French veela smiled at Hermione showing her straight, white teeth.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked quizzically though she smiled at the older woman. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione was excited to see her friend. After the war the other Weasley women, Hermione included, decided to give Fleur a chance and had discovered that she wasn't half bad. Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur actually got on spectacularly and had spent multiple days together when they weren't helping to rebuild the school.

"Severus asked me to help 'im make you look better suited to your new job! And who was I to rezizt?" Fleur was still smiling at Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Severus who was staring blankly at the two as they chattered in the hall.

"Fleur, Miss Granger we do have quite a bit of work to do so if you could both step inside so we can get started." Severus snapped impatiently once he caught Hermione watching him.

The two women shared a look and both began to laugh before following Severus into the Potions room.

Fleur had Hermione sit on top of one of the desks before turning to Severus. "Shall I just do az I weesh? Or would you like to have some input?"

"Leave her hair length the same but other than that do what you want." Severus replied shortly. "I'll be in my office when you are done."

With that he turned and left, leaving Hermione and Fleur alone.

"Okay 'Ermione!" Fleur began excitedly. "Do you have any requests before I start?"

Hermione shook her head no and closed her eyes so Fleur would know she was ready. As soon as Hermione's eyes were shut, Fleur began to wave her wand around and mumble spells at Hermione's head.

"Shake your head darleng," Fleur said after some time had passed. "It ez perfect! Now on too zee makeup!"

Hermione sat as still as she could while Fleur's makeup brushes tickled her face. Her makeup seemed to take longer than her hair but she knew that was because Fleur was doing it by hand rather than with magic.

"Severus vill be pleased, I think." Fleur muttered after a few minutes of no tickling.

"Can I see it now?" Hermione asked nervously as she opened her eyes.

Fleur nodded and conjured a mirror which she handed to Hermione. The Gryffindor gasped upon seeing her reflection.

"Fleur this is amazing!" Hermione managed to choke out after a minute or two of staring at herself.

"Let's hope Severus also zeenks so!" Fleur tugged Hermione down from the desk and pushed her in the direction of Severus's office.

Hermione knocked hesitantly on the open doorframe, watching closely for Severus's reaction when he looked up.

When Severus looked up at the knock, his eyes landed on a beautiful woman. Gone was the somewhat bushy lighter brown hair with its center part, and in its place was straight dark brown hair with a lot of caramel colored highlights and some red under tones with a side part and side sweeping bangs.

The difference in her hair was astounding, and it made her look older and more mature while highlighting her face. Her face was another story. Whereas Hermione had typically only wore occasional foundation, blush, mascara and lip color; Fleur had taken a different approach. A sparkly black liner was applied on both the top and bottom of Hermione's eyes in a line that could hardly have been any thinner. A light silver shadow covered the rest of her eyelid making her eyes pop out more because it was shimmery. Black mascara and a light pink lip completed the look.

"What do you zeenk?" Fleur asked excitedly from beside Hermione as she too watched Severus's face.

"It will do." Severus replied in a bored tone before turning back to the paper he had been writing on before him.

Hermione bit her lower lip in frustration. Hermione knew that she could have possibly be a lot prettier, but she knew she looked a ton better than before and all he could say was _It will do_?

"It weel do?" Fleur snapped at Severus practically reading Hermione's mind. "Severus she looks amazing and you know et!"

Severus looked up at the annoyed French woman and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with the way I am teaching her?"

"Yes!" Fleur exclaimed while placing her hands on her hips in a move that showed how frustrated she was. "The girl zeenks she is not pretty enough to be a zeductress as et is and you are not helping!"

"That is her problem not mine." Severus replied calmly.

"You are a zelfish bastard!" Fleur glared at him. "You know shee needs to hear how pretty she looks yet you do not tell her because you feel it will make you seem soft!"

"And that makes me a selfish bastard how?"

Hermione was slightly amused at this point. Snape was clearly annoyed with Fleur because he was retorting rather than blowing her off or telling her to shut up.

"You know how Severus!" Was Fleur's retort as she grabbed Hermione's had in her own. "Let uz go. I've got more work to do with you."

Fleur glared at Severus one last time before pulling Hermione out of the room and slamming the door behind them.

"Well that went well!" Hermione laughed as she looked at the still pissed veela.

"Shut up 'Ermione!" Fleur glared at her for a moment before she too began to laugh.

"What else do we have to do?" Hermione asked after a couple of moments of them laughing.

"We were all supposed to go shopping," Fleur shrugged, "But now that Severus ez being stupid, it shall just be the two ov us."

"Why do we need to go shopping?"

"You need new clothez and makeup!" Fleur stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And you also need a book on hair spellz!"

"Can I at least change out of my uniform before we go?" Hermione grumbled.

"Ov course!" Fleur smiled happily. "If I can pick out what et is you will wear!"

"Fine." Hermione agreed.

The two headed to the Gryffindor tower where Fleur got her first full sight of the place that had been like a home to her husband and the rest of his family.

"It haz too much red and gold," Fleur muttered distastefully as she looked around the common room and then minutes later the girls dorm room.

"That's us Gryffindors for you!" Hermione said in response at the same time as she opened her trunk.

Fleur quickly picked out Hermione's outfit for the day which consisted of a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a dark purple flowy halter top, an of white three-quarter sleeve cardigan, and a pair of silver strappy sandals.

"Et ez perfect!" Fleur smiled at Hermione once she had changed. "New let uz go! The Headmistress ez probably waiting for us!"

In truth the Headmistress was dealing with a thoroughly pissed off Severus. He had gone to see if Fleur and Hermione were there only for Headmistress McGonagall to tell him they had already left, although she wouldn't tell him where they had gone.

"Fine but when they get back someone had better tell me." Severus hissed. "Both of them are in trouble."

The Headmistress laughed as she watched Severus make his dramatic exit only five minutes or so before Hermione and Fleur arrived.

"You two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you return," McGonagall stated as soon as the two entered her office. "As am I if he finds out I lied to him."

"You lied to Severus?" Hermione looked at her favorite Professor like she was seeing her for the first time.

"I told him you had already left, because who wants a cranky man like him going on a shopping trip like this?" McGonagall smiled knowingly at Fleur. "Now get out of here, but be back before dinner."

"Ov course," Fleur smiled at McGonagall and pulled Hermione towards the floo.

"Leaky Cauldron!" Fleur managed to call out with hardly any trace of her accent before she disappeared into the green flames. Hermione followed behind her and before they knew it both of the witches were moving from store to store in the nearly empty wizarding area.

"We have gotten you new robes, and uniformz." Fleur began to speak after the two had sat down with their ice cream from Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "We also got you new shoez, and the spell book for your hair. Now I say we go to muggle London to zee about other clothez and accessories."

"Sounds good," Hermione replied after she took a bite of her pumpkin pasty ice cream. "We should shrink these bags though so we don't have to take them all over with us."

"Zat ez a good idea," Fleur concluded as she pulled out her wand and began to shrink the bags while continuing to drink her strawberry milkshake. "If you do not mind me asking, why did you dezide to accept the offer to be a seductress?"

Hermione thought that over for a moment herself. "I'm not entirely sure…I guess I just wanted to do something different and not at all like me. I'm tired of having to be the brains behind everything and just wanted a break."

"But there ez a lot of brain work involved in being a seductress, ez there not?" Fleur asked while raising a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hermione shrugged, "That's probably part of it too. I can't just do something that requires no thinking or is purely physical. So I figure this may very well be the best of both worlds!"

"That makes sense." Fleur nodded. "I just never would have guessed that you would do somezing like et."

"Who would have?" Hermione laughed.

"Apparently Severus and Minerva." Fleur laughed along with Hermione bringing a close to the conversation.

Not much later the two witches left the ice cream parlour, and set out for muggle London. From Harrods to Harvey Nichols to Tiffany & Co; Fleur dragged Hermione through every possible clothing, shoe or accessory store she could find.

"Fleur we've spent a ton of money already! What else could we need to buy?" Hermione whined when Fleur told her they still had more stuff to go find. "Besides it is almost time for dinner."

"You stell need lingerie my dear 'Ermione!" Fleur smirked at Hermione in a way that reminded her of Severus yet made her pale even more.

"No Fleur!" Hermione stomped her foot like a child and glared at the older woman.

"Et iz not up for debate 'Ermione! You must have et whether you wish too or not. Lets go."

Grumbling all the way, Hermione followed Fleur around until they came to a store called **Agent Provocateur.**

"Bloody hell!" Hermione said when they stopped in front of the store window. Her cheeks were on fire as she looked at the _clothes_ in the window. "Fleur I can't do this."

"'Ermione dear, you well be fine!" Fleur smiled at her comfortingly before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

Fleur was talking to one of the shop assistants, so Hermione looked around the store. Mannequins were placed sporadically wearing bras and knickers, and all kinds of other things that Hermione had never seen before.

"You're friend is starting to look around," Hermione looked up to find the shop assistant Fleur had been talking to. "She asked me to show you to your private room and get your measurements."

Hermione sighed and sent a glare across the room at Fleur but followed the black haired assistant anyway. After the woman determined that Hermione was a 32D **(A.N. I believe that would be a 32C in American sizes?) **she left Hermione alone in the fitting room with some magazines.

Hermione picked up one of the books and found herself wondering how exactly you put on half of the things that the models were wearing. So many straps and zippers were on some of them that Hermione's head started to hurt.

"'Ermione dear," Fleur's cheerful voice called as she entered the room. "Begin to try theze things on!"

Fleur was holding a multitude of different bras, knickers, and some other things in her arms. Hermione glared at her friend but took all of the clothes from her and stepped into the curtained off fitting area.

Going through and picking out the most conservative objects first Hermione began to try on all of the outfits Fleur, and later the shop assistant, had picked out.

Leaving the store two hours later, Fleur and Hermione had five rather large bags filled with the lingerie. Total they had purchased twenty-two bras, fourteen thongs, fourteen pairs of other knickers, twelve corsets, eight bodysuits, five pairs of leg suspenders, and sixteen other things that Hermione still didn't know the names of.

"Fleur can we please just go back now!" Hermione begged when Fleur started to walk down the street towards more stores.

"One more stop 'Ermione. One." Fleur looked back at the tired girl. "Then ve can go. Deal?"

"Promise?" Hermione asked holding out her pinky in the gesture that she had shown Ginny and Fleur over the summer.

"Promize," Fleur linked her pinky with Hermione's.

It turned out that the last shop Fleur had in mind was called **Playful Promises.**

Hermione endured the same process at **Playful Promises **as she had at **Agent Provocateur **and was able to get out of the store in a little over an hour.

Much of the same was bought at the second lingerie store but it also included some negligees and silk nighties that Hermione was actually okay with buying.

The two witches apperated to Hogsmeade and then used the floo at The Three Broomsticks to floo into the Headmistresses office.

"You two are late." Two voices said as soon as Fleur and Hermione appeared in the fireplace.

"Et iz my fault entirely," Fleur gave the two Professors a smile as she timidly stepped into the room.

"That I do not doubt Ms. Weasley," McGonagall said with an inclined head to Hermione who was sitting on the couch in the back of the room with bags thrown randomly all around her and an arm slung across her face.

"I trust you at least bought everything I had planned on since you chose to leave without me?" Severus's sharp voice joined the conversation.

"Ov course Severus!" Fleur smirked at him. "Ve even included some extras."

"I hate you so much right now Fleur!" Hermione called over from where she still lie on the couch. "Why did we have to buy stuff if we didn't need it?"

Fleur chuckled and walked over to Hermione, "You will understand some day ma' Cherie. Now I must go." Fleur began to take the bags she had shrunk and put into her handbag out and set them in a neat line beside Hermione's regular sized bags from the last two stores. "Goodbye 'Ermione. Tell Ginny I said 'ello and make sure that you both owl me."

"Bye." Hermione mumbled though she did give Fleur a smile as she watched her make her way back to the floo.

"Goodbye Professors," Fleur smiled at the two before she disappeared into the green flames shouting, "Shell Cottage!"

"Hermione if you are still awake over there," Headmistress McGonagall began in a teasing voice, "I have some interesting news for you."

"What is it Professor?" Hermione asked sitting up, and knocking bags to the floor in the process.

"Due to your training, Severus and I have decided that it would be best if we moved you out of your dorm and into new quarters that are connected to Severus's, as well as relatively private."

"What?" Hermione shrieked staring at first McGonagall and then Severus himself. "Oh Merlin." She leaned back onto the couch and threw her arm back over her face.

"I will leave you two alone so that you can discuss your new living situations, and what you purchased today." McGonagall stood from her desk to take her leave. "I can have dinner sent to your rooms later since you two will be missing it."

The Headmistress left the office then, leaving Severus and Hermione alone.

"Now Miss Granger, let's go down to our rooms so we can see what all you and Ms. Weasley have purchased."

Hermione groaned, but stood from the couch and began to pick up the bags. To her surprise Severus also picked up some of the bags and even took some of the ones she had picked up from her hands and carried them for her.

_**Thoughts on Fleur and Hermione?**_

_**Thoughts on McGonagall acting totally OOC? (There is a reason for that BTW…)**_

_**Other thoughts?**_


	5. Chapter Five: This Isn't Our Lesson Time

_**Summary: **__Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly the job she is looking for. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

**A big thank you for all of the reviews! I'm hitting a bit of a snag with this story and ideas/flowiness of it so if it starts to suck for a few chapters please bare with me! **

Chapter Five: "This Isn't Our Lesson Time!"

Hermione followed Severus through the dungeons to a part she had never been to before. It seemed odd that his quarters weren't attached to his classroom and office but she figured it was kept more separate from the students this way and allowed him more privacy.

He stopped in front of a door made of a fine dark wood, on the left side of the corridor, "This is the door that leads to my rooms. Minerva informed me that we will share a sitting room as well as a kitchen area, but have separate bathrooms and bedrooms. I'll set the door later to recognize you."

Severus placed his wand hand on the door which creaked as it cracked open. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped into the room without looking back. Hermione followed him into the rooms and looked around in slight shock.

The sitting room they were in actually looked cozy with its dark grey and black stone fireplace with its glowing embers and the candles otherwise placed in the room. Everything in the room from the couches and chairs to the desks was all black or dark wood.

"Minerva has already added a desk for you I see so the one in the back corner is yours, as is the door beside it." Severus pointed in the direction of the aforementioned desk and door. "Do not touch my desk or think of going into my room unless I give you permission."

"Yes Severus," Hermione replied although she was only half listening as she headed to the door that lead to her room.

She discovered that the door just had a simple silver handle on it so figured anyone could get it in, but she didn't care. The handle was smooth under her hand as she opened the door.

_Oh Merlin! This is simply stunning. _Hermione thought once she had stepped inside the room and got a chance to look around it for a moment.

The walls and ceiling of the room were a dark blue color. The ceiling had stars on it that were sparkling away much like the great hall ceiling did at nighttime. A large king sized bed was placed on the middle of one wall with a silver canopy around it that was tied open to reveal the silver and dark blue sheets and the multitude of pillows. A bookshelf and a white quilted chair were on the wall across from the bed along with a rather large vanity. The third wall of the room had a white wardrobe that was placed in between two white doors.

Hermione set her bags down on the bed and made her way to the door on the left of the wardrobe. She opened it to reveal a large closet that had a small area of it taken up by her old clothes with plenty of room for all of her new clothes as well.

_What do I need a wardrobe for if I have such a large closet? _Hermione wondered before stepping out of the closet and over to the wardrobe. She opened the doors to discover shelves and hooks with her shoes, ties, and other accessories placed on them already.

"That is so cool!" Hermione shrieked excitedly when the hooks with her necklaces on began to spin in a circle to reveal the rest of her necklaces as well as empty hooks.

"Still amazed by little things Miss Granger? I would have thought you to be above that." A snide voice commented making Hermione jump.

"Severus!" She scolded when she turned to face him, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "You should knock. It's polite you know."

"I did knock. You were in the monstrosity of a closet the Headmistress had provided you with."

"Jealous?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. When she remembered who she was talking to she felt juvenile saying that but couldn't be bothered to care that much.

"Do remember that I am still your professor Miss Granger." Severus snapped as he walked farther into the room and set the bags he still held down on the bed. "I am going to change into something more comfortable, but when I get back we have to go through all of your purchases from the day."

"This isn't our lesson time!" Hermione glared at him. It was going to be a long year for the both of them if they didn't

Severus rolled his eyes, "Four lessons a week will not be enough. Minerva and I discussed it already and that is why you have been moved down here. I don't want to work with you all the time either but we have a lot more work to do than the other students will with their other classes. If I am not complaining, I do not wish to hear it from you either."

With that he turned in a swirl of black robes and left the room. Hermione growled deep in her throat like the little lioness that she was before turning back to the wardrobe once more. She looked at the stuff inside once more before smiling and shutting the doors.

Hermione wanted to examine the bathroom, but that would have to wait until later because right now she wanted to change before Severus came back. Therefore she made her way back to the closet and dug through until she found what she was looking for.

She shut the closet door just in case he came back sooner than she expected and changed out of her shopping outfit into a pair of tight black yoga pants and a neon orange cami. Hermione put the old clothes into the bin labeled dirty clothes and then exited the closet to put her shoes in the wardrobe.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able get out of going through her purchase with Severus, Hermione began to unshrink all of the bags and line them up neatly on her bed rather than in the haphazard pile they had been in.

When the bags were all normal sized again, Hermione realized just how much she and Fleur had purchased.

"Remind me to never let Fleur take you shopping alone again. Ever." Severus had returned to Hermione's bedroom and was standing in the doorway looking at the bags of clothes that didn't all fit on the bed.

"Fleur is unstoppable." Hermione commented lightly turning to face him. She smirked when she saw that he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a tight white vest top. His appearance was also back to the one he had shown her at their first lesson on Monday, and he looked rather good.

_Monday. That was only two days ago!_ Hermione thought realizing that a lot had seemed to happen in the short two day span.

"If you don't mind my asking," Severus stepped inside the room. "What exactly are you wearing?"

"Muggle yoga pants and a cami," Hermione shrugged, "Fleur, Ginny and I went to America at the end of summer and we did some shopping and discovered this kind of stuff. They are rather comfortable."

"Sexy yes," Severus smirked at Hermione, "Comfortable how? They are so tight that I can see the lines of your thong Miss Granger."

"SEVERUS!" She shrieked blushing like mad.

"Oh be quiet," He rolled his eyes at her, "And get used to it. I'll be seeing a lot more of you than your thong eventually."

Hermione groaned in annoyance, "The material is really soft and they're just nice."

"If you say so. Now let's start going through this stuff."

Hermione watched as Severus began to pick up the bags and take the contents out and set them on the bed. After watching him for a few minutes, she began to do the same. Fifteen minutes later the two of them had all of the empty bags throw on the floor by the doorway and a massive pile of clothes on the bed. The shoes and accessories were sat in front of the wardrobe waiting to be put away later.

"We're going to put outfits together and I'm going to have you model a few. Is that alright with you?" Severus asked looking over at Hermione across the bed.

"Sure," She nodded. "Do you want me to go get hangers from the closet?"

"Why don't we just take the clothes into the closet and hang them up then it's easier?" Severus asked but cast wingardium leviosa on the pile and moved it into the closet before Hermione could respond.

For three hours Hermione and Severus went through the giant pile of clothing and put together outfits for different occasions, even including underclothes in some of them.

"Try these three outfits on," Severus handed Hermione the first three outfits he had in his hands, "and then this."

Hermione looked at the revealing outfit on the last hanger. It was one of the most risqué articles that Fleur had made Hermione get at **Agent Provocateur. **

"I don't feel comfortable with that yet," Hermione said in a small voice.

Severus sighed, "Start with those three then and I'll be waiting in your room."

He left the closet and walked over to the wardrobe. He picked up three pairs of shoes that would hopefully go well with the outfits and walked back to the closet.

Knocking he called out, "Hermione open the door so I can give you these shoes."

Seconds later, she opened the door and her head and her arm popped out. Hermione took the shoes one pair at a time and threw them into the closet before slipping back inside herself and shutting the door.

Severus chuckled and made his way to the white chair to sit down. _**She gets embarrassed too easily.**_He thought to himself. _**I'll have to find a way to break her out of her shell so that she succeeds. Her body is ready for it; it's just her mind that holds her back a bit.**_

The clearing of a throat made Severus look up. Hermione stood in front of him wearing the first outfit which was the more professional look of the three he had chosen. It was a simple tight, black pencil skirt that went to mid-thigh and was paired with a tight red cami with a black cardigan and matching red pumps.

"Spin," He made a spin motion with his finger as he looked her over appreciating the way the outfit hugged her body. It was very form fitting, much more so than her usual clothes, and showed off the curves she had grown into so well.

"How does it make you feel?" Severus asked once Hermione had turned back around to face him.

She blushed, "I think it's too tight and revealing. It gives me fat rolls!"

Severus raised a black eyebrow at her, "You have fat rolls in this outfit? Where?" Hermione poked her back and pinched the little bit of skin beneath her breasts. "That is called skin, and is nowhere near a roll. But that's beside the point…I asked how you feel, not what you think."

"I feel weird," Hermione bit her lip self consciously.

"Go change." Severus ordered with a sigh.

_**Now she thinks she is fat. Merlin. This girl might be more work than she is worth.**_

Hermione came back relatively quickly wearing the most casual outfit Severus had chosen. It consisted of a pair of high-waisted dark blue shorts, a white cami, and a pair of white flip flops.

Severus made the spin motion with his finger but did not say anything.

"Well?' Hermione asked once she spun back to face him.

"How does it make you feel?" Severus asked as he continued to look at the way the high-waisted shorts made her bum look while accentuating her curvy hips and thin waist.

"It's cute," Hermione shrugged, "I would wear it shopping or something. It's not too tight."

"Not what I asked." Severus replied. "Now go change."

Hermione glared at him before spinning on her heel and walking back into the closet.

The last outfit Severus had picked out for Hermione was one of the things Fleur had been the sole decision maker in getting. Hermione stared at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door before putting on her brave face and opening the door.

Severus looked up and even he was shocked at how she looked in that dress. It was the kind of dress that could turn gay men straight. The kind of dress that made men grow excited just by looking at her.

The dress itself was simple; just a plain black dress that happened to be tight in all the right places and rather short. The black leather boots that were paired with it ended just below Hermione's knee and had a four inch heel. Hermione spun around in a slow circle as she walked towards Severus, used to the routine by this point.

Severus opened his mouth to ask his question but Hermione cut him off, "How does it make me feel? It makes me feel uncomfortable but sexy as hell."

"Good." Severus smirked at her.

"Good?" Hermione stared at him baffled. "That's it?"

"That's it. You finally answered my question correctly and with a satisfactory answer. So yes, good."

"You are intolerable!"

"I'd rather be intolerable than a greasy git I suppose." Severus had an indifferent mask on to hide his amusement from the irritated witch in front of him. "Now I think you should try on that last outfit."

"I can't," Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel comfortable with it."

"And that matters why?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Because it bloody well does!" Hermione shouted as she glared at the dark haired man in front of her.

Slowly, Severus stood from his chair and took two steps to place himself directly in front of Hermione. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared down at her for a moment, gently probing her mind so she wouldn't notice.

_That outfit has to be the worst one Fleur picked out! But Merlin…when he looks at me like that I want to put it on for him. Although I would look rather horrid in it… _

"Hermione," Severus began in the tone he had used on her two days ago that was pure sex on its own. "If you try that outfit on now that means the clothes part will only get easier from here on out. You will look wonderful in it, now please go put it on for me."

Hermione sighed and looked away from his eyes, "Even if I would put it on, I wouldn't know how."

A deep chuckle left Severus's throat. "I can help you. You'll feel uncomfortable, but I'll help you."

The blood flooded Hermione's cheeks as she thought about Severus, her professor, helping her into _that_ outfit. "Fine." Severus was stunned when Hermione actually agreed to let him help her get changed into the outfit. "Let me get changed out of this and into the bottom part and then you can come in and help me with the straps."

"Alright." Severus released her shoulders and turned her towards the closet. "Get to it then."

Hermione glared at him, and was tempted to flip him off as she walked away but refrained figuring it was a bad idea to antagonize him in such a way.

Once inside the closet Hermione took of the boots and set them alongside the other shoes before lowering the zipper on the dress. She would never admit it out loud but she did like the way the dress looked on her.

Before she could over think it she stripped off her matching black bra and thong and tossed them into the corner. Hermione picked up the bottom piece of the outfit which was a black thong with little white polka dots and several straps coming out of it that needed to be hooked to something.

Once the bottoms were on, she stared at herself in the mirror and looked at the way her stomach hung out a little. She was by no means fat, but she knew she could be skinnier and planned to start doing crunches every night.

She turned the knob on the closet door just enough that it cracked open before she placed her hands over her breasts to attempt to cover herself. The door pushed open the rest of the way and Severus stepped inside.

Severus walked past Hermione and to the hanger to get the rest of the straps without saying anything. He could sense her embarrassment and nervousness, and though he was a heartless bastard he didn't want to make it any worse.

"You'll have to put your arms straight out so that I can get the straps positioned right," He said after looking at the way they attached for a moment.

Hermione paled but let her breasts fall free from her hands. She looked straight ahead while Severus began to connect the straps. The straps crisscrossed between her breasts and went around her neck and down the back before branching of and attaching to the thong in four separate strands. There were also strands that went just over her hips and back down again that Severus connected.

When he was finished, Hermione was blushing profusely but standing with her back straight and looking into his eyes defiantly. "Look at yourself in the mirror and think about how erotic that outfit is." Severus commanded as he too looked her over.

_**Very promising, more so than you originally thought Severus. Good idea. Good idea indeed.**_

…

**The last outfit was a playsuit thing that Agent Provocateur had on their website…it looks a lot easier to put on than I made Hermione see it as but that just helps with the story so yeah. **

**Thoughts on the outfits Severus picked for her to try on and what significance they might hold later on?**

**Reviews are appreciated. (:**


	6. Chapter Six: Sleepover Maybe and A

_**Summary: **__Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly the job she is looking for. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

**Thanks for all of the reviews! So this chapter has quite a lot in it, and is rather lengthy…my bad. **

Chapter Six: Sleepover Maybe, and A Lesson In Hairflips, Hip Sways, and Casual Glances

It was Friday and almost time for Hermione to meet Severus in the dungeons for her lesson when Ginny came bounding up behind Hermione.

"Mione!" The redhead called excitedly as she threw her arms around the girl. "We're having a sleepover tonight!"

"Why?" Hermione laughed as she pried Ginny off her.

"Because we don't see each other hardly at all anymore and we can't stay up talking all night in the dorm so we are!"

"Gin we see each other every day at all three meals, and then all day Tuesday and Thursday and most of the day Monday, Wednesday and Friday!" Hermione laughed as she raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

The younger girl smiled sheepishly, "Well okay…but I might have invited Luna, Lavender, Astoria, Daphne, and Pansy as well for a real girls night."

"GINNY!" Hermione gaped at the girl. "Severus will kill us, and you invited Slytherins?" Hermione asked the last part with mock disgust.

"Not if you ask!" Ginny looked up at Hermione with her best puppy dog look. "And don't pull that with me! We get along with them now, you know how much fun we had over the summer when Fleur made us hang out with them and when we worked with them during rebuilding. If I do recall we just yesterday hung out with them by the lake."

"Fine I'll ask!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "But we can't get too out of hand."

"YES!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as she fist pumped the air. "You get to your lesson on time and I'll let the girls know and get everything set up!"

"I didn't ask yet!" Hermione called after Ginny who had already run away. Hermione shook her head and quickly half-ran the rest of the way to Severus's classroom.

"You were almost late," Severus said once Hermione entered the room.

"Ginny stopped me in the corridor!" Hermione offered as an explanation.

After spending a large part of the summer working with the girl and then seeing her the past two days with Hermione he understood the way the youngest Weasley worked.

"Very well. What did she want this time?" Severus asked looking up from the book in front of him.

"Actually Severus she wanted to know if we would be able to have a sleepover in my room tonight?" Hermione looked at him sheepishly.

"Who is we? Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny, myself, Luna, Lavender, Astoria, Daphne, and Pansy."

"I didn't know you were that close with both of the Miss Greengrass's and Miss Parkinson." Was Severus's only reply.

"We spent some time together over the summer and discovered that we get along rather well without all the prejudice in the way."

"If you do well in today's lesson I suppose I don't care."

"Are you serious?" Hermione was smiling at him.

"No, and I thank Merlin I am not!"

Hermione stared at him after he made the joke before she busted out laughing. "That was pretty good. Now what are we doing today?"

"Today you are going to learn how to flip your hair, sway your hips and give the perfect flirty look." Severus replied as he stood from his desk.

He shrugged his robes off and motioned for Hermione to do the same. Severus also unglamoured himself to the state Hermione was used to.

"We'll start with the hair flips," Severus walked around to the front of his desk and sat down, "You need to be able to look attractive while you move your hair behind you to get it out of your way or even expose your neck to someone."

Hermione whipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at Severus.

"See that was unattractive." Severus stated. "You need to use your hand to put it back."

Hermione moved her hair back to the front and set out to do it again with her hand.

"Better," Severus nodded at her, "Now go stand over there." He pointed to a spot across the classroom. "Now walk towards me and flip your hair when you get about halfway."

Hermione did as he asked and casually flipped her hair over her shoulder as she went and even went as far as to give him a flirty smile.

"Good," Severus commented, "I want to see you do that when you go into the great hall for lunch and dinner later. Now your walk."

"Sway my hips more but make it not so noticeable that I make it obvious what I'm doing right?" Hermione quoted the book back at him.

"Exactly. Go try it."

Hermione turned away from him and began to walk across the class room moving her hips a little more than usual.

"Not bad," Severus smirked as he watched her skirt move on her ass. "But that's one of your old, longer uniforms so it's not as productive."

Hermione blushed as she looked up at him, "I didn't feel like wearing a short one today."

"I don't care if you felt like it. You were supposed to."

"I know," Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out of her sock. She pointed it at her skirt and mumbled a spell under her breath that instantly made her skirt shrink three inches. "Better?"

"Yes, now practice walking again."

Severus made Hermione walk back and forth for the rest of the lesson making comments and offering tips every so often. Five minutes till the end of the lesson he let her stop and the two of them put their robes back on and Severus reglamoured himself.

"We'll work on your glances later, but remember to sway your hips like that when you walk and flip your hair occasionally when you're in the corridors." Severus reminded her. "The guys already noticed you before, but now they have begun to notice you even more since you got your hair cut and such. Make them look even more."

"Yes Severus," Hermione nodded and even smiled at him.

The two of them had been getting along relatively well since Wednesday night and Hermione planned to keep it that way.

"Now go inform Miss Weasley that I said yes so she doesn't wear a hole in the floor outside of my classroom."

Hermione laughed and exited the room to find that Ginny was indeed out there pacing. "Did he say yes?" Ginny asked as soon as she saw Hermione.

Hermione shook her head slowly and looked disappointed, "He didn't say yes, he said he supposes he doesn't care!"

"YES!" Ginny exclaimed once she saw that Hermione didn't mean he had said no. "Let's go start setting up your room. We can tell the other girls at lunch that it's a definite!"

Ginny and Hermione walked the short distance to her and Severus's rooms where Hermione let them in.

"What exactly do we need to set up?" Hermione asked Ginny once they entered her room.

"Well," Ginny began, "Let's transfigure your bed into a table for food or something and then get a bunch of blankets and pillows and stuff for the floor. Then we can go to the kitchens and ask the house elves to get us stuff ready for later and we can pick it up after dinner."

Hermione had to agree that Ginny had relatively good ideas so she nodded and pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell that transfigured her big bed into an almost as large white table, white so that it still matched the rest of her room. "Good enough Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Perfect!" Ginny smiled. "Now what about blankets and pillows?"

"Nicoya can you come here for a moment?" Hermione asked calling out to her favorite house elf.

Nicoya was actually one of the main reasons Hermione had given up S.P.E.W. After talking to the little house elf and seeing how much she liked working for others, Hermione decided that as long as the elves were happy that was all that mattered.

"Can Nicoya help Missy Granger with something?" The little elf smiled up at Hermione.

"Yes Nicoya, could you possibly get us some extra pillows and blankets? We are having a sleepover tonight and we need enough for all of us."

Nicoya nodded, "Of course Missy Granger! How many girls be staying?"

Hermione did a mental count before replying, "Seven total."

"Nicoya will have everything set up for Missy Granger and her friends before they return later!" Nicoya smiled broadly. "Anything else Missy needs Nicoya to do?"

"We'll also need snacks and stuff, if you could get those as well." Hermione smiled at the little elf.

"Nicoya can!" The elf replied brightly.

"Thank you Nicoya!" Hermione thanked the elf before she popped away.

"That was easy!" Ginny smiled happily. "Sounds like she'll take care of everything so all I have to do is get some fire whiskey from Harry and Ron and we'll be all set!"

"Gin do you think fire whiskey is the best idea with Severus right across the room?" Hermione asked nervously. "Besides, remember what happened the last time we all got sloshed."

"Relax Mione," Ginny gave her friend a comforting smile, "We'll put up silencing charms and I'll only get two bottles so we can't get completely drunk. There will be just enough for Never Have I Ever and Have You Ever."

"There better only be two bottles Weasley. If there's more we're getting rid of it!" Hermione stared down the red head.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes mum! Now let's head up to the Great Hall to meet the girls. I told them to meet us early so that we can talk without the boys interrupting!"

"Isn't that the point of the sleepover later?" Hermione questioned although she did follow Ginny out of the room.

When Hermione and Ginny reached the Great Hall, they would the rest of the girls who would be joining them later already sitting at one of the empty house tables. Since it was during class time and before lunch was not yet being served, most of the other students were still in class or at the library so no one was in there yet.

"It's on for tonight!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as she ran up to the girls.

"YES!" Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, and Lavender all exclaimed at once while Luna merely smiled happily.

"Snape said yes?" Astoria questioned of Hermione once she had sat down.

The girls, as well as Harry and Ron, knew that Hermione's quarters had been moved down by Severus's but she had told them it was because she was his Potions Apprentice for the year because she wanted to become a Potions Mistress.

"He said he doesn't want to hear us, but other than that doesn't care." Hermione shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "It was rather odd that he passed it off so easily."

"It should be a lot of fun!" Lavender said in a quiet voice. Ever since she had been attacked my Greyback during the final battle, she was a lot different than she had been. Besides the Healers and her parents, only Hermione and Ginny knew that Lavender had also been raped as well as scratched down her face, arm, and side.

"It better be or I'll have to go cuddle with Snape!" Pansy let out a slight giggle. "Big nose and greasy hair or not, that man has some huge ass hands and feet and I wouldn't mind seeing what he has underneath those robes if you know what I mean."

Hermione was the only one of the other girls who didn't giggle. Considering that she saw an even sexier side of Snape, it was no wonder she didn't fantasize about him like he looked to everyone else.

"Let's save this talk for later girls!" Ginny cut in before anyone could say anything else on the matter. "That's why we are having this much needed girls night!"

They sat and talked for a bit more before other students started to fill in for lunch, so they all went to their separate tables and sat down waiting for their other friends to join them.

Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender took seats at the end of the Gryffindor table to wait for Harry and Ron to join them.

"How have you been Lavender?" Ginny asked in what seemed to be a casual tone although all three girls knew what Ginny was specifically asking about.

Lavender shrugged, "I've been better. I still get nightmares almost every night though."

"I can't imagine," Hermione shook her head sadly. "Maybe I can steal a dreamless sleep potion for you from Snape. I suppose I could make some myself for you as well."

"That'd be great, even if just for a night," Lavender smiled gratefully at Hermione, "I can't imagine it's good to take that kind of stuff forever even if I'd like to."

"I'd say maybe once or twice a month would be safe," Hermione replied. "I can look into it for you."

"You can look into what for her Hermione?" Ron asked making all three girls look up.

"Just a potion to make her monthlies more regular Ron," Ginny answered her brother sweetly enjoying the way he instantly paled.

"You are so mean to him," Harry said softly into Ginny's ear although he too was laughing as he took a seat beside his girlfriend.

"It's the truth though," Ginny smiled sweetly up at him. "He'd be mad if we lied."

"Would not!" Ron mumbled over a mouthful of food he had already began to eat since sitting down.

"Ronald chew with your mouth closed and then speak!" Hermione admonished lightly as she shook her head at the ginger boy across from her.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her and rolled his eyes before taking another bite of his mashed potatoes.

"So how was your lesson with Snape this morning?" Harry asked Hermione once they had all gotten some food onto their plates.

Hermione swallowed and smiled, "It actually went rather well. We began to discuss a more complex potion that he was sure will be on my exam for becoming a Potions Mistress. He said we can start brewing it sometime next week if we get all of the finer points down."

"I still don't see why you would want to take extra lessons with that foul git," Ron added into the conversation, "I mean if it was Madam Hooch or something I could see it, but not Snape. He's a ruddy bastard."

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry both glared at him. After the war when they had discovered that Severus had somehow managed to survive Nagini's bite, Harry had spoken to him and the two had come to a truce.

"Sorry but it's true," Ron shrugged, "He's still a git to us and treats his Slytherins like kings."

"Maybe that's because you have given him to reason to be nice to you Ronald! Be kind to him and he'll be kind to you!" Hermione glared at Ron before turning back to her food and ignoring him.

Hermione hated how Ron held grudges like he did, especially against Severus. She had discovered that he was actually a decent person and had to admit that she admired him greatly.

"I'm going to go to the library and look up some of those potions for Lavender before my lesson with Snape this afternoon," Hermione stood from the table. "I'll see you all at dinner."

"Bye!" Lavender and Ginny smiled at Hermione while Harry waved and Ron gave her a sheepish nod.

As Hermione was on her way out of the hall she looked up at the Head Table and found Severus watching her. Remembering what he had told her in class, she added a slight sway to her hips and then casually flicked her hair over her shoulder. Upon looking up at him again, Hermione saw that Severus had a small smile on his lips and even offered her a nod in recognition.

Hermione did go to the library, but not just to get books for the dreamless sleep. She also grabbed a book titled "Basic Spells For The Teenage Witch" which Ginny swore had the best hair and makeup spells in it.

Hermione went back to her room and began to read the book of basic spells, discovering several spells that would be useful later before her alarm went off informing her she had ten minutes to get to her lesson with Severus.

She stood from the bed and ditched her robes, knowing she would just take them off anyway, and grabbed her wand before leaving her room.

Severus was waiting for her as usual when Hermione entered the potions room. The door shut and locked behind her as Hermione advanced towards Severus. Smirking slightly she flipped her hair over her shoulder and watched as he rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Make your eyes smolder more and that look could give a man a boner." Severus stated bluntly.

Hermione stared at him with an eyebrow raised, "How does one make their eyes smolder?"

"Like this," Severus replied as he smirked at her with an intense, lust filled look in his eyes.

"Point taken," Hermione sighed. She didn't know how to make her eyes look like that when she wasn't somehow aroused.

After he let her suffer for a few minutes, Severus let out a little laugh and motioned to Hermione with his hand. He leaned down and let out a breath on her ear, "I'll teach you a secret. It requires a spell."

"Git," Hermione glared at him slightly. "How long did you originally plan to make me try to figure it out?"

"Only a few moments longer," Severus shrugged, "But your confused expression was getting to me so I had to cave a bit quicker than I originally planned. The spell that is used is simple, and only needs to be applied once. Once you have it on you, it will last forever and be able to be activated at will."

"Okay sounds easy enough," Hermione nodded.

"The spell is _alglance samolader,_" Severus said before he began to show her the wand movements. "I'll cast the spell on you for now but in case you should ever be training a new seductress like I am, you will need to know it."

"Of course," Hermione replied as she looked at the wand Severus had raised to her face.

"Close your eyes."

Hermione shut her eyes and then a moment later heard Severus whisper the words and then a slight tingling in her eyes before she flicked them open of her own accord.

"Flip your hair, and give me that same look you did earlier but with the eyes this time."

Almost shyly, Hermione raised her hand to her hair and flicked it over her shoulder while looking at Severus with a smirk on her face and willing her eyes to smolder.

"Excellent work Miss Granger," Severus said. "Just work on giving people that look at random from now on, but not always with the smirk. Sometimes bite your lip seductively or something of that sort. You will discover with time which looks affect men and women the best."

"This women part is going to be hard," Hermione groaned.

Severus had to chuckle, "I thought the same thing about men when I first began my training. Eventually though you will discover that it does not make you any less straight to be having sex with another person of the same sex for your job, it simply means you have to expose yourself to more types of pleasure."

_**Thoughts?**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Sleepover

_**Summary: **__Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly the job she is looking for. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

Chapter Seven: Sleepover (Part 1)

"Come on in guys!" Hermione opened the door that lead into the sitting room she shared with Severus with a smile at her friends waiting outside. The girls all carried bags with them that Hermione assumed carried their pajamas seeing how they weren't currently wearing them.

"Evening Professor!" Ginny smiled at Severus who was sitting on the couch looking into the fire and waiting for Hermione's company to pass through before he began to read his new book.

Severus looked up at the seven teenage girls who stood in his sitting room looking at him. Five of them had apprehensive looks on their face, one was full out grinning, and the last was smirking at him.

"Good evening ladies," Severus said smoothly, "I believe one of my conditions was that you don't bother me, so get out of my sight."

Astoria, Daphne, Pansy, Luna, and Lavender all had small smiles on their faces as they followed a somber Ginny over to the door that lead to Hermione's room.

"You don't have to be so rude to them," Hermione laughed as she looked back at Severus.

"But it's so fun," Severus teased with a wink before motioning to her open doorway. "You best go join your friends before they come back. Oh the horror."

Hermione laughed but nodded all the same and walked back to her room, swaying her hips a lot as she went just to tease Severus.

"Oh Merlin! Does he always wear that?" Pansy asked as soon as Hermione was in the room and subjected to the girls giggles.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she joined the rest of the on the floor with the assortment of sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows Nicoya had brought up.

"Sweat pants and a regular t-shirt!" Daphne exclaimed.

"He did look rather fine! And it seemed that he has arm muscles that no one knew about!" Astoria added on to her sister's comment.

Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed, "Yes he frequently wears sweatpants and t-shirts when he lounges around, and yes he does have rather nice arm muscles."

"How do you do it? Living with him?" Luna who was lying on her back and looking at the rest of them with her neck craned awkwardly asked.

"It's not that bad." Hermione shrugged. "We get along rather well and actually talk sometimes, besides he helps me with my homework if I have questions because McGonagall told him he had to!"

"It's not like you need the help," Pansy retorted. "Brightest witch of our age if you forgot!"

"No one let's me forget," Hermione sighed.

"Okay enough of this talk for now!" Ginny cut off the conversation. "Let's crank up some music, change into our PJs, eat some food, and then we'll play some games and talk!"

The other six girls all chimed in with their agreement and set off to do stuff. Ginny cranked up Hermione's CD player which she had found a way to make work in side of the school, Hermione went to her closet to find a pair of pajamas to wear, and the other girls began to either change into their PJs or fill plates with the snacks from the houseelves.

"I love this song!" Astoria said when "Believe" by Cher started to play.

"You listen to muggle music?" Hermione asked coming into the room once more wearing a pair of girls boxers that had polka dots on them and a long sleeved bright orange shirt.

"Yeah we all do!" Daphne said as she too began to sing along.

"Do you believe in life after love!" Hermione sang once the chorus came on.

"I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think you're strong enough now!" Astoria and Daphne joined in as the three began to dance together.

Soon all of the girls had ditched their plates of food for the moment and began to dance around and sing. "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom" by the Vengaboys _**(A.N. This song was released in June of 1999, which would have been after this story but dang it…I don't care! XD **_was playing when suddenly the music shut off. All of the girls turned and looked to see Severus standing in the doorway.

"Miss Granger I believe you forgot the silencing charm," Severus stated in a flat tone as he looked at all of the girls in their booty shorts with their sweaty faces and shocked expressions.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione blushed slightly. "I'm sorry."

Severus gave a good natured chuckle, "It is quite alright just please place one; I don't wish to listen to the sounds of your pop music all night."

Everyone but Hermione stared at Severus in shock as he turned and left the room, a smirk on his face. Hermione ran to her closet and grabbed her wand, casting a quick silencing charm over her room before returning to her friends.

"What?" She asked upon seeing all of their shocked faces.

"He made a joke!" Daphne exclaimed.

"And he wasn't rude!" Lavender added on.

"There were no nargles around either," Luna stated in a quiet voice.

Hermione laughed, "I told you guys he's actually not that bad. Now let's have some fun. I'm starved!"

With that statement Ginny started back up the music and joined Hermione at the food table while the rest of the girls either continued to dance or picked up their own discarded food plates.

"Your face when he came in was priceless Mione," Ginny commented with a snicker as she helped herself to some crisps.

"I didn't know what he was going to say!" Hermione shook her head. "He's in a really good mood tonight for some reason."

"Your lesson must have gone well today," Ginny said in a nonchalant tone.

"Watch this," Hermione whispered as she willed her eyes to begin to smolder a bit and cast a sly glance at Ginny.

"Bloody hell that's hot!" Ginny groaned as she stared at Hermione's eyes.

Hermione laughed and looked away, switching her eyes back to normal, "It's one of the things I learned today. It's actually been kind of fun learning this kind of stuff. I didn't think I'd enjoy it this much."

"I think it's been good for you," Ginny replied. "You seem really happy and you even seem less uptight."

"Gee thanks Gin," Hermione stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Lavender called over the music making everyone turn and look at her.

"Let's do it!" Ginny called back while grabbing one of the bottles of fire whiskey from the table.

While all the girls gathered in a circle, Hermione conjured shot glasses with lines that represented where to fill them to.

"We all know the rules, so I don't need to explain them. As usual, we'll all take a shot before we start!" Ginny said while filling her own shot glass, taking a drink and then refilling the glass before passing the bottle to Daphne who sat on her right.

Once everyone had taken their shot and refilled their glass the game began.

"Never have I ever kissed another girl!" Hermione started off since she knew eventually she wouldn't be able to use that one anymore.

Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, and Ginny all drank before Lavender took her turn. "Never have I ever snogged someone ten years older than me."

To everyone's surprise, not only did Astoria take a shot but Luna did as well.

"What?" Luna asked with a small smile on her lips as she refilled her glass. "Just because I'm a Ravenclaw doesn't mean I can't have any fun!"

"Never have I ever slept in a tent."

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping with guys."

"Never have I ever gone down on someone on the first date."

"Never have I ever gone to a muggle concert."

"Never have I ever shagged someone in a classroom."

"Never have I ever thrown a party when my parents were out of town."

"Never have I ever had a sex dream about my best friend's brother."

The game continued on for a bit before the first bottle of fire whiskey was gone. They totaled up the amounts of shots they had all taken and determined that Astoria and Pansy were tied for the losers and Luna was the winner.

"Losers have to complete a dare chosen for them by the winner!" Hermione reminded Astoria and Pansy who were smirking at each other.

"Luna you have to come up with something before midnight for them to do!" Ginny added on as she looked at the blonde who was grinning.

"What should we do next?" Daphne asked as she looked around at the circle of girls.

"We could play truth or dare, or have you ever." Lavender suggested.

"Truth or dare!" Daphne said excitedly. "Let's not play have you ever and just all take shots before truth or dare!"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Lavender said as she stood up to go get the other bottle of fire whiskey.

All of the girls ended up taking six shots before they started the game so Astoria and Pansy were slightly tipsy at that point seeing as how they had a low tolerance for the strong whiskey.

"Okay Ginny," Lavender said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ginny shrugged.

"How far have you and Harry gone?"

Ginny had a light pink tinge to her cheeks when she spoke, "We've gone down on each other but haven't gone the whole way. Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Pansy said excitedly.

"I dare you to undo Astoria's bra with one hand!"

"Can I use my teeth?" Pansy asked with a laugh.

Ginny shook her head, "Nope."

It too Pansy a little bit but she finally got it. "Guys have some serious skill to get that in like ten seconds flat. Daphne truth or dare?"

"Truth!" The pretty blonde replied.

"If you had to pick any guy in either one of our years, who would you pick?"

Daphne blushed slightly, "I'd have to say Theo."

"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Never thought you'd go for the nerdy looking guys, he is cute though."

Daphne was blushing really badly but had to smile anyway, "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run through the dungeons wearing just your bra and knickers, but you have to let us pick them out for you."

Hermione groaned, "Fine. But I'm not taking my clothes off until we get out of the sitting room. And only two of you can come with me so we don't bother Severus."

"I'll pick her underwear out," Ginny said excitedly jumping up and running to the closet. Pansy followed her and soon giggles were heard from the closet.

"Astoria and I are the ones coming with you Hermione," Daphne said with a smirk at the girl.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione replied with a groan and that was before Ginny came back out of the closet carrying one very skimpy green and silver v-string with a matching bra. "I hate you all!"

"No you don't," Ginny smirked at her. "Now go change and put on your robe so that you three can leave."

Hermione sighed and made her way to the bathroom to change from her regular underclothes into the sexy Slytherin colored ones.

When she stepped back out into the room, Daphne and Astoria were waiting by the door. "Someone is sexy!" Daphne winked at her. "Who knew you had a body like that?"

"All of you," Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend as she grabbed her robe and pulled it on, "You've seen me in a swimsuit."

"A one piece swimsuit!" Daphne retorted. "Now let's go!"

"Wish me luck!" Hermione grimaced at the rest of her friends as she followed Daphne and Astoria out of the room and through the thankfully empty sitting room.

"You have to run through all of the dungeon halls," Daphne began, "Astoria and I will go wait for you to run down one of the halls and then come to meet you back here while you finish your streak."

Hermione nodded and shrugged out of her robes. Daphne and Astoria smirked and waved as they watched Hermione run off down the hall.

As Hermione ran down the hall way she couldn't help but feel her face flush with embarrassment. The second hall she ran up had Daphne and Astoria standing at the end smirking at her and holding cameras.

"I hate you!" Hermione muttered as she ran past them and up the next corridor.

"Let's go!" Daphne whispered to Astoria after Hermione had run past them. Giggling the two girls made their way back to Hermione and Severus's rooms where Pansy was waiting holding the door open.

"She was mortified and she didn't even run into the boys yet!" Daphne whispered as her and her sister followed Pansy back to Hermione's room.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice cut off the giggling girls before they reached Hermione's room.

They turned to find Severus Snape standing at the door to his room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing sir," Daphne replied sweetly. "Sorry for disturbing you."

Hermione was running up her final corridor before she could return to her common room when she almost stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting there in the middle of the hallway was none other than Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and a handful of other Slytherin boys that Hermione didn't know the names of.

"Looking good Granger!" Draco smirked at her.

"I'm going to kill those girls!" Hermione called as she ran through the middle of the guys who were all smirking and laughing.

"Nice ass!" A voice called after Hermione and was followed by cheers from the other guys. Hermione flipped them off over her shoulder as she finished the run and made her way back to her rooms.

When she saw her door appear and didn't see Daphne, Astoria, or her robe she let out a loud groan. Although Hermione should have known they would ditch her, she couldn't believe that they would stoop so low as to take her robe as well.

Hermione let herself into the sitting room and shrieked when she saw Severus sitting on the couch.

"Truth or dare?" He asked with a smirk upon hearing her shriek and looking up.

"I'm going to kill them all." Hermione replied as she glared at the door to her bedroom and crossed her arms over her body.

"Because of the Slytherin colors or the dare?"

"Neither, but because they informed their male counterparts that I would be streaking so they waited in the corridor and then they stole my robe."

"Oh?" Severus smirked at her. "And how did that make you feel? Them seeing you wearing that?"

"Embarrassed. Especially when they began shouting stuff."

"Take it as a compliment," Severus winked at her. "Slytherins don't say stuff about a girl's body unless it is true."

Blushing even more, Hermione turned away from Severus and crossed the small distance to her bedroom.

She slammed the door behind her and glared at the circle of giggling girls who were looking at her.

"I hate every single one of you right now."

_**Review?!(:**_


	8. Chapter Eight: A New Possibility

_**Summary: **__Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly the job she is looking for. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

Chapter Eight: A New Possibility

The rest of the night the girls sat and talked about everything from Hermione's change in hair and clothes, to boys, to the school work that would start soon, and everything else they could think of. It was nearing five in the morning before Hermione and Astoria, the last two awake, finally fell asleep.

Hermione awoke at a little before ten with a groan and an angry glance at the door. There had been a sharp knock on the door that had woken her after only five hours of sleep. When Hermione stood up she noticed that all of the other girls were still sleeping soundly in their sleeping bags.

Once she reached and opened the door it was to find Severus standing there. He was holding a letter in his hand.

"This," He held the letter out to her, "is a letter from the Headmistress. Since you were not at breakfast, she asked me to give it to you."

Hermione groaned, "And you couldn't have waited until I came out of my room rather than waking me?"

"No." Severus smirked at her before turning and walking away.

"Insufferable git," Hermione muttered as she turned and went back into her room.

To her surprise, half of the others were sitting up and talking quietly. They typically slept like the dead.

"Was that Snape? What did he want?" Ginny asked

"He had a letter from the Headmistress," Hermione shrugged as she lay down on her sleeping bag once more.

"Oh," Ginny nodded, "What time did you and Astoria finally go to sleep?"

"It was around five I think?" Hermione laughed. "We couldn't fall asleep but we were so tired."

"I can't wait to see the pictures," Pansy smirked at her friend.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the dark haired Slytherin, "How did you know we took pictures?"

"You two always take pictures!" Pansy replied with a roll of her eyes. "We should probably wake the others so we can clean up and then get ready for lunch seeing as we missed breakfast."

Hermione, as well as the other girls, looked around the room and discovered that they had made quite a mess. Cups, plates, blankets, and other stuff was scattered all around the room.

"Never fails," Ginny laughed as she collapsed backwards onto her sleeping bag with a silly grin on her face, "We always make a mess. Now how are we going to wake the others?"

"I'm feeling water and an air horn," Lavender said as she looked from the sleeping Daphne, Astoria, and Luna to the other three grinning girls around her.

"Genius," Hermione muttered as she stood up and grabbed her wand. She conjured an air horn and three buckets. "Go fill them with water in the bathroom."

Ginny, Pansy, and Lavender went to fill the buckets with water, cold water mind you, while Hermione put a charm on the floor that prevented it from getting soaked.

When the three girls returned they all went and stood beside one of the still sleeping girls. Hermione counted down with her fingers on one hand while she had the other hand holding the air horn with a finger poised over the button. When she put her last finger down she pushed the button and at the exact moment the Ginny, Pansy, and Lavender turned their buckets over. The full effect was rather dramatic and eventful as three now fully awake girls jumped and screamed before stopping and glaring at their friends. The four who had been in on the plan doubled over in laughter while the other three stood there dripping wet and freezing.

"You guys couldn't have woken us up nicely?" Luna asked as she wiped water from her eyes and pushed her wet blonde hair off of her forehead.

"Nope!" Ginny managed to gasp out through her laughter. "Your reactions were too worth it."

"Remember karma's a bitch," Astoria said as she grabbed her wand and performed a drying spell on all three of them. "Now what is today's agenda?"

"Clean up, get dressed, get food." Pansy replied.

A few spells later the room was cleaned off all traces from the sleepover and Hermione's king sized bed was returned to her room.

All seven girls made their way to the bathroom where Luna and Daphne, who had yet to be inside, gasped in amazement. On one wall there was a huge Jacuzzi tub that went down to eight feet at the deepest part making it more like a swimming pool than a tub. The way directly across from the door had two sinks and a huge counter area that took up almost all of the wall but then was completed by a full length mirror that got skinnier as it went over the counter. The shower was huge which was seen through its glass doors, and the toilet beside the shower was very nice in it's own right.

"Your bathroom is amazing Hermione," Daphne said as she continued to look around the room in awe.

"I'm not sure why it's so nice," Hermione laughed, "But after a long day of making potions with Snape it sure does feel good to come in here and relax."

"I bet," Daphne replied as she approached the tub. "Can we try it out?"

Hermione laughed again but nodded, "Swimsuits though guys! We don't want anyone to walk in and think it's an orgy or something in here."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Lavender teased as she stripped out of her clothes and transfigured her bra and knickers into a simple black two piece swimsuit.

While all of the other girls set out to do the same, Lavender turned on all of the taps to the tub and let it fill up with hot water.

"Is it weird that we are all friends now?" Daphne asked while they all lounged around in Hermione's tub. "I mean before the war and heck even for two months after it, we all hated each other basically. When we were forced to work together it always ended in a screaming match."

"We're all too much alike not to get along I reckon," Ginny, who was floating on her back, said, "It was inevitable that with all the prejudice aside new friendships were formed and ours are just some of the biggest ones."

"Yeah," Hermione added in, "We've all been affected by the war in a big way and so we all understand what the others went through and those prejudices are what got us to the war in the first place. Putting them aside was good."

They lounged about in the tub for a bit longer before getting out and finishing getting ready. It was a little after noon when everyone finally left.

"I'll meet you up there Gin," Hermione said to her red head friend who was still lounging on her bed, "I need to read that letter from McGonagall still and I need to write a letter to Fleur."

"Alright Mione," Ginny stood to leave, "Don't take too long or you'll miss lunch too."

"I can always go to the kitchens," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Tell the boys I'll meet them at the common room later."

"Will do. Bye!"

"Bye!" Hermione called back as she found the letter she had received earlier and walked out into the sitting room and to her desk.

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**Severus and I have discussed your training and the slow progress you have been making over this past week. He is rather impressed with the effort that you have put forth thus far and hopes that you continue to do well as do I.**_

_**We were discussing how you have informed all of your friends besides the young Miss Weasley that you are studying to become a potions mistress and wanted to place an offer on the table. What would you say to doubling up and studying to become a potions mistress as well? Of course that would require a lot of studying and work on your part but someone of your intelligence and skill level should have no problem with such a thing.**_

_**If you wish to do both you can come speak to me or Severus at anytime or just send me an owl back with your response. If you have questions, please don't hesitate to speak with Severus about them. He may seem to dislike you sometimes and been somewhat distant but he does regard you highly and enjoys your company and teaching you.**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Headmistress Minerva McGonagall**_

Hermione couldn't stop staring at the letter in front of her and had already read through it three times. She couldn't believe that they were offering her to train to become a potions mistress as well as a seductress.

_This is an opportunity I can't pass up! _Hermione thought but at the same time she was skeptical, so she decided to add that in her letter to Fleur before going to discuss it with Ginny as well.

_**Fleur,**_

_**How are you? How is Bill? **_

_**All of us are good. The boys, and Ginny, are enjoying their time off from classes and don't want them to start on Monday. My classes with Severus are going as well as can be expected. He approved of the clothes you made me buy, all of them. Although he approves of them, I stil can't seem to find myself comfortable in half of them yet. I'm just not used to being so in touch with my feminine side, but it is getting easier already.**_

_**Speaking of Severus and my training with him, I received an offer from the Headmistress and him today. I told you about how I told everyone other than Ginny that I am training to be a potions mistress correct? Well the Headmistress and Severus think it could be a good idea for me to study for my potions mistress licenses as well. I don't know what to do. The opportunity and experience would be phenomenal and a good thing to have; as would learning from the best potions master in nearly a century. I don't know if I could do it all though. What do you think?**_

_**Tell the rest of the family I send my love and make sure you keep me informed on our other little secret. (Have you told Bill yet?)**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione let the ink dry on her letter before she placed it in an envelope and sealed it with her special wax and _H.J.G _stamp. She left her rooms and made the way up to the owlery to send her letter off to Fleur.

After she sent the owl off, she made her way to the Great Hall where lunch was still being served.

"Hermione," Harry smiled up at him from beside his girlfriend. "You're alive! After last night, I wasn't sure you would be."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend, "It was oddly calm for most of the night."

The conversation strayed to Quidditch, so Hermione listened as her first three and closest friends talked about their favorite sport. The brunette witch let her thoughts stray to the potions master who she spent most of her time with as of late. He actually was quite nice, and a good teacher. Plus when he removed his glamour, he was rather nice to look at as well.

"Mione?" Hermione looked up at Ginny who was staring at her with a small smirk on her face.

"Sorry Gin, spaced out for a moment. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go for a walk for a bit while Harry and Ron go flying for a bit then we can all meet up at the common room."

"That's fine," Hermione shrugged as she grabbed an apple off the table in front of her, "You ready?"

"Let's go!" Ginny stood up, gave Harry and kiss on the cheek, waved at her brother and started to walk away.

"The three of us will hang out later, just us," Hermione smiled at her boys and gave them both a wave before following Ginny.

"What did the letter from McGonagall say?" Ginny asked once she and Hermione had exited the castle and began their walk around the grounds.

"It was an offer to train to be a potions mistress as well as the other thing," Hermione said quietly after making sure no one else was around.

"Really?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "It'd be a great opportunity. I mean if I get to old to be a seductress or I get tired of it, I could have my potions license to fall back on. I assume that it could come in handy with being a seductress as well, but it would be a lot of work as well."

"If anyone could take on the workload it would be you Hermione Granger brightest witch of her age!" Ginny exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. "You are a genius! Did your third year not prove to you that you can take on impossible workloads?"

"I guess so but I," Hermione began but was cut off by Ginny.

"But nothing! I say you go for it. What harm can it bring?"

"I'd have to work with Severus constantly then. I'd have to take regular potions, extra potions, my seductress classes, as well as transfiguration and charms. I'd have maybe two free periods a week not including if Severus kept me over for more work."

Ginny scoffed, "But you two live together so he could help you and you're a genius and those are your three best subjects so I think you will do fine. Did you ask Fleur?"

"Yeah I owled Fleur," Hermione nodded, "I'm most likely receive her reply at dinner. She always replies fast."

"She'll tell you to go for it as well, but if you don't want to then don't do it."

Hermione shrugged, "I might talk to Severus about it this evening."

"You do that," Ginny laughed. "I bet you that the two of you end up arguing about it."

"Why would we arguing about it?"

"It's the two of you. You'll figure out a way to make it an argument." Ginny stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

_**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts and such on the previous chapter! Updates from now on will probably be farther apart because I have marching band practice every night Monday through Friday for four hours, and during the day I've been babysitting, doing summer school work, and doing other stuff as well! I'm going to try and update as much as possible and keep the quality of the chapters up to par but please bear with me!**_

_**Thoughts on this chapter or upcoming stuff you might see or want to see?**_

_**Review? (:**_


	9. Chapter Nine: I'll Do It

_**Summary: **__Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but what she does know is she doesn't want to be stuck sitting in a Ministry office or out fighting bad guys like she has been for the past seven years of her life. When an interesting proposition is brought up by Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione finds that it could be exactly the job she is looking for._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

Chapter Nine: I'll Do It

After the two girls finished their talk and their walk, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room where they met up with Harry and Ron. To Hermione's surprise, Harry was giving Ron tips on asking out Lavender. Hermione had to smile when Ron asked if she'd care; after the war the two of them had dated for about a week before they realized how awkward it was and broke up.

With a grin and a nod, Hermione told Ron that she would be more than happy for him and Lavender if they got together. Both of them deserved happiness after the tragedies they had faced during the war.

After that was out of the way, the four friends talked and played wizards chess until it was time for dinner where Ginny left them alone and went to find some of her other friends so they could have alone time like the used to when it was just the three of them. Hermione listened while Harry and Ron filled her in on everything she had missed the past week as well as what their upcoming schedules would contain for their Auror training and what their hopes were for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

When dinner was over, Hermione begrudgingly left her friends and headed for the dungeons with her reply from Fleur in her hands.

Severus had yet to return to the rooms, so Hermione settled down onto the couch and opened her letter from her favorite French witch.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Bill and I are just fine. I did not tell him yet, but I am have a special dinner planned for us tomorrow night and am going to tell him then. I hope he is as excited as we both are.**_

_**Now about your offer. I think it is a wonderful idea. You would have to work hard, but you could do it and then it would be something else the great Hermione Granger did!**_

_**I have to go now because Bill has supper ready, but I will talk to you soon.**_

_**Beaucoup amour,**_

_**Fleur**_

Hermione let out a sigh as she finished reading the reply that Fleur had set to her. Both her and Ginny thought she should take up the offer, but Hermione just wasn't sure yet.

"Something troubling you Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up to see Severus walking into their rooms. In the blink of an eye his glamour fell and the version of him Hermione was now used to was revealed to her.

"You could say that," She sighed again as she set the letter down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I take it that it is the proposition from the Headmistress and myself?" Severus asked as he sat down on the other end of the couch. Hermione just nodded and leaned her head back into the couch cushion. "You don't want to do it?"

"It's not that I don't want to do it," Hermione replied, "I don't know if I can do it."

"If anyone could do it, it would be you. But why don't you think you can?"

"It would be so much work. I already have seductress lessons four times a week, and then I'll have charms and transfiguration at least twice, plus regular potions."

Severus rolled his eyes at her, "Miss Granger the two of us can work together anytime I do not have patrols. If you need help, I would give it to you. Heartless bastard that I am, I still wish to see you succeed because you remind me of myself when I was your age. You have the drive to do amazing things, yet you do not think you are capable of doing them."

"But Severus," Hermione began to argue with him.

"No buts," Severus interrupted the girl that he was talking to, "I think you should do it."

Hermione glared at him, "Why should I? It'll take up all of the free time I already don't have!"

"Because it would be more beneficial to you later in your life!" He retorted. "Look at me! I have my potions mastery license and I am a seductress! If I, Severus Snape loser, greasy git, bat of the dungeons, and death eater extraordinaire can do it, then damn it so can you!"

Hermione stared up at him for a moment, shocked at the force with which he spoke, before she started to laugh.

"What is so funny Miss Granger?"

"You are." She said over another giggle.

"After all these years you have decided I am funny?" Severus asked in a patronizing tone.

"Not all of the time, just occasionally." Hermione replied once she had managed to reign in her laughter completely.

With a roll of his eyes, Severus picked back up where he had left off, "You can do it Miss Granger. You should do it."

"What if it is too much work and I fail at both things?" Hermione voiced her deepest fear of the situation out loud.

Severus sighed, "There is no way that I will allow you to fail at either or both of the tasks. I will help you every step of the way."

"Promise?" Hermione held out her pinky to him with a smirk on her face that could rival his.

"Slytherins do not pinky promise," Severus gave her a glare that was supposed to come across as menacing.

"They do now," Hermione grabbed his large rough hand with her left one and locked her right pinky with his.

"Now you become confident," Severus groaned once she had released his hand.

"It's a pinky promise, not the end of the world."

"Shut up," Severus stated and then stood up and headed over towards his desk, "I know it is Saturday, but I have some stuff I'd like to give you for your training."

He rejoined Hermione on the couch with three books; a black one, a red one, and a purple one.

"This book," Severus handed her the purple one. "Is going to be your new journal. You will write down your thoughts and feelings on your clothes and your body, any comments you receive from others, and then later when we get into the more intimate parts of the training I want you to write your thoughts and feelings from those as well."

Hermione only nodded and continued to hold the book loosely in her small hands.

"This second book," he handed her the black one as well, "Is a journal from a previous seductress. Everything you have to write, they had to as well and it is all recorded in there. I want you to read it slowly as we go through your lessons. The sections are labeled so you will know when to read it so it aligns with our training."

"Who did it belong to?" Hermione asked as she looked at the plain black book.

"I can't tell you at this time," Severus shrugged, "I'll let you know eventually though, but you might figure out who it belongs to. I would like hear your thoughts on who it could have belonged to though."

Hermione groaned at that, but nodded all the same. "I don't know any seductress's other than you so that is highly unlikely!"

"This last book," He handed her the red book with a small smirk, "Is going to be helpful with the next part of our training."

"_Self Pleasure For Witches_." Hermione read as she looked at the black script on the front. A blush was staining her cheeks when she asked her question, "Didn't the seductress manual already teach me this?"

"That was just a brief over view of the art," Severus chuckled, "If you thought that was bad wait until you read this book."

"You've read it?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I had to," Severus shrugged. "You'll have to read one about male self pleasure soon enough."

"Why did I do this again?" Hermione's voice was an octave higher than normal.

"Because you know that you're mind will be challenged, and you know that you have a great sex appeal."

Hermione scoffed, "On a scale of one to ten, I have a sex appeal of maybe five."

"It's higher than I thought you'd give yourself I must admit, but you must get more self confidence. Why do you lack it so much?"

"I've been called an ugly, bushy haired, buck toothed, stuck up, know it all, mudblood for the past seven years of my life. Before that I was always picked on for being short, ugly, and a loner. I had very few friends growing up and even the ones I did have were ignorant for the greater part of three years."

"That is partially my fault," Severus said gently, "I do apologize Miss Granger. You always seemed so strong and put together that I figured the comments failed to hurt you."

With a shrug Hermione replied, "Even the bravest of people have to crack sometime."

She stood up to leave when it was evident that he wasn't going to reply to her comment. She had just barely reached her door when he called out to her.

"Miss Granger," His voice carried a different tone than she had ever heard before, "I understand that better than anyone."

_**That was really short, so I'm sorry but I wasn't sure what to say in it but the chapter was necessary and I wanted to post it because I leave for Florida tomorrow and won't be back until next Sunday! :D**_

_**The books…what is Hermione going to say in hers? Who did the black book previously belong to? What will she discover in the red book?**_

_**See you next weekend! (:**_


	10. Chapter Ten: Techniques

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

_**AN: From now on I'm not doing the summary at the top because it just annoys me. :P **_

_**67 reviews?! You guys are pretty great, so thank you! Once again sorry for the delay with this chapter, but here it is now so yes! Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter Ten: Nibbling

The weekend passed quickly as Hermione spent time with her friends during the day, and then studying some advanced potions books in the evening.

Monday morning brought the distribution of the eighth year's time tables. Hermione groaned when she saw her schedule.

**Monday: First Block- Seductress**

** Second Block- Free**

** Third Block- Charms**

** Lunch**

** Fourth Block- Potions**

** Fifth Block- Free**

**Tuesday: First Block- Free**

** Second Block- Extra Potions**

** Third Block- Extra Potions**

** Lunch**

** Fourth Block- Transfiguration**

** Fifth Block- Free**

**Wednesday: First Block- Seductress**

** Second Block- Free**

** Third Block- Charms**

** Lunch**

** Fourth Block- Double Potions**

** Fifth Block- Double Potions**

**Thursday: First Block- Free **

** Second Block- Extra Potions**

** Third Block- Extra Potions**

** Lunch**

** Fourth Block- Transfiguration**

** Fifth Block- Free**

**Friday: First Block- Seductress**

** Second Block- Free**

** Third Block- Charms**

** Lunch**

** Fourth Block- Free**

** Fifth Block- Seductress**

"When do you have transfiguration, charms, and potions Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked over his own schedule.

"Regular potions on Monday fourth block, and double potions on Wednesday fourth and fifth block." Hermione replied. "I have charms third block Monday, Wednesday and Thursday; transfiguration is fourth block on Tuesday and Thursday."

"So we all have those three together then," Ginny smiled as she looked over Harry's shoulder at his schedule to compare it to her own. Suddenly Ginny laughed, "How many times do you have Snape a week Mione?"

Hermione chuckled at her friends question and looked over her schedule, "Twelve total."

"How are you gonna do it Hermione?" Ron asked over a mouthful of food so it came out all muffled.

"Chew, swallow and then talk Ron." Hermione shook her head. "But I've told you, he's not as bad when it's just the two of us. He seems human."

Harry nodded, "Yeah he's not that bad with me either, we are actually being civil this year."

"I still can't stand him," Ron mumbled and rolled his eyes at his two best friends.

"He actually cracked a joke, I think, the other night when we had our sleepover." Ginny added.

Ron stared at his sister baffled for a moment, "You must have imagined it Gin. Snape would never crack a joke."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her red headed male best friend and stood up, "I'm going to leave now so that I'm not late for my lesson with Snape."

"But you have twenty minutes Mione!" Ginny whined.

"I need to get my bag from my room on the way there and it's on the other side of the dungeon." Hermione shrugged and then left with a wave.

Hermione really did need to get her bag from her room on the way but she really had just wanted to have an excuse to get away from Ron; she couldn't stand when he was a total arse about Severus.

"You're early Miss Granger," Severus stated without looking up when the Gryffindor girl walked into his classroom.

"I know," Hermione set her bag down on the desk in front of his. "I've been thinking."

"I should take ten points from Gryffindor for that," Severus joked allowing a small smirk to play over his features as he looked up at the girl in front of him.

"Cute." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I think you should call me Hermione. I call you Severus, yet you still call me Miss Granger. It will make it easier if you use my first name."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, "It will make what easier?"

A blush crept onto Hermione's cheeks but she answered his question anyway, "When we begin to work on the more intimate parts of this class."

Slow claps were the response Hermione got. "Very good Hermione, you managed to say it without stuttering."

Hermione smirked at him, "So what are we learning today?"

"Since you have already gotten the looks and such things down rather well, I figured we would move on to the actual art of the job."

"Having sex?" Hermione had paled slightly.

"There is more to it than sex," Severus said as he stood and shrugged out of his robes and let his glamour fall. "There are the gentle touches and explorations of your own and your partners body. You must learn how to get responses from your partner with your hands and mouth; you must also learn how to give the response that your partner wants from you while you receive."

Hermione gave a slight nod, "So who will I be practicing on?"

"For now me," Severus chuckled at her disturbed expression, "We'll start simple." Severus slowly advanced towards her, and in typical Hermione fashion she backed away from him until her legs hit against the desk behind her. Severus smirked as he leaned in slowly. "Relax," He breathed against her lips before pressing his own fully against hers.

Hermione didn't respond at first but when his hands began to rub circles on her hips over her shirt she did relax and began to kiss him back. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization as the crashed together in a passionate race to feel. Their tongues met but neither had made its way inside the other's mouth completely.

When the two finally separated, Hermione's heart was pounding erratically in her chest as she looked up into Severus's dark eyes.

"Your lessons from now until after we return from Yule Holidays will be mostly physical," Severus murmured, "We will cover different kissing techniques, touching techniques and anything else that is physical. I want you to write down what you felt when we kissed or touched, and what you like about each new thing we do. After we return from our vacation we will begin to go into more of the psychological side of things and working with your partners thoughts and needs as well as your own. Understood?"

"Yes Severus," Hermione nodded as she thought back to the journals she had left thus far untouched on her bedside table.

"Good. Now that, was one of my personal favorites when it comes to kissing techniques. When neither partner wishes to be the submissive, the outside tonguing," Hermione snickered at the word tonguing which earned her a reproachful look from Severus before he continued, "is a middle ground that gives them both equal power and allows extra sensation."

"I always took you as a dominant type Severus," Hermione let a small smile slide its way onto her lips as she looked up at the dark haired man in front of her.

"I am Hermione," He dropped his voice so it seemed to ooze sex, "But I do occasionally enjoy a woman who can take the lead and put me in my place or at least resist my total control."

"What about your men then?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself."

Severus growled before leaning in and pressing his lips roughly against Hermione's. He leaned over her until she had her back flat against the desk with his body spread out over hers. Severus shoved his tongue into Hermione's mouth and forced her own tongue to submit to his before he pulled away from her and glared down at her.

"Any men I have sexual relations with are like the majority of my woman, writing under me and screaming my name while I plunge into him."

Hermione gulped but nodded, "That's kind of hot."

"I miss the quiet and easily embarrassed Hermione," Severus sighed, "Where did she go?"

"She took a vacation," Hermione smirked at him teasingly, "I figured that if I am going to do this I am going to go balls deep."

"Balls deep?" Severus questioned.

A slight nod and a laugh accompanied Hermione's reply, "It's a phrase used by a lot of muggle teens that means going all the way. It is like _go big, or go home _in a way I suppose."

"I see," Severus nodded and got off of her. "Now tell me, what is your favorite type of kissing? Surely you have experimented with Mr. Krum and Mr. Weasley?"

"I rather like to nibble," Hermione said quietly as she sat up., "I like it when someone else nibbles and when I nibble."

"I never would have guessed." Severus mumbled to himself as he made his way back around his desk. He sat down on his desk chair and motioned for Hermione to come around as well. "Sit down."

Hermione made to sit on the edge of his desk in front of him but he shook his head. "Then where Severus?"

"My lap Hermione," Severus replied as if it were obvious. "Straddle me."

With only a moment's hesitation, Hermione settled herself slowly on to his lap with one leg on each side of his. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself at the same time as she felt his land on her hips.

"Kiss me now," Severus said as he allowed Hermione to take control of the situation knowing she would have to be a dominatrix a lot of the time.

Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips to Severus's. The kiss was soft at first as she teased him before suckling his bottom lip into her mouth and biting gently. When she finally let it free, she felt him smile against her lips before he took and bit her lip.

Their hands began to trail over each other as Severus let his move across her taunt stomach and Hermione let her's go to his hair.

The two continued to kiss for a while, occasionally switching up styles and taking breathing breaks before an alarm went off.

"That signals the end of the period," Severus said when he pulled back from Hermione.

Hermione nodded and stood from his lap noticing the hardness she slid over, as well as the slight wetness in her own knickers.

"Excellent work today Hermione," Severus stated as he watched her walk back to her bag and robes. "Hopefully you do as well in potions later."

"Oh I believe I will," Hermione winked at him before turning and leaving the classroom. Since she had a free period for second block, Hermione decided to return to her room and begin to work on her journal entry.

The little purple book sat exactly where she had put it on Saturday, so Hermione grabbed it and a muggle pen before lying down on her bed and beginning to write.

_So I don't know how to start this… do I say 'Dear Diary' or something like that? Or do I just begin to write? Maybe I'll check the other journal…_

Hermione rolled over and grabbed the black book and opened it to the first page.

**How does one start a journal? Is it like a diary where you write 'Dear Journal' because if so then I will not be doing this? I am a man and I refuse to act like a pansy.**

Hermione let out a little laugh; whoever was the owner of the journal was quite funny and sounded a lot like her.

_Well that was no help! Anyways I guess I should get on with this. Severus said I need to document what we do so…we practiced kissing today. Once I got over the fact that he is my professor and remembered to kiss him back, I discovered that he's a rather good kisser. I actually left the lesson turned on and if his slight erection is anything to go by, I had the same effects on him._

_He can do some great things with his tongue. My tongue has never felt quite this way before. If his tongue can do that to my tongue imagine what he can do elsewhere….oh Merlin I did not just write that! It seems my hand goes before my brain processes it._

_Oh well, I suppose I don't have much else to say about that. I have charms in about thirty minutes and I hope I don't still have 'snogging lips' when I meet back up with the boys and Ginny. That would be hard to explain. _

_Until another time,_

_Um...never mind._

Hermione shut the book with a groan and let her head fall forward onto it with a small thud.

_**Shortish chapter but oh well!**_

_**When I write I always listen to music, would anyone be interested in me posting the playlist or songs that inspire me on each chapter? I personally enjoy when authors do that because it helps me get like a sort of mind set for it. If anyone would like it, let me know and I can include it. **_

_**Review please. (: **_


	11. Chapter Eleven: New Tasks

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

_**AN: Tons of reviews on the last chapter so for that I am very thankful! I love seeing what people think and are wondering about what I am doing, so please review as it really does affect my writing on a certain level! ALSO, I went back through and edited the first ten chapters of this story. That editing included trying to fix errors that I've noticed, changing wording, and sometimes adding or changing content. If you have a time, I would suggest going back through and just going over the previous chapters quickly just in case to prevent future confusion. **_

_**Andy: I'm glad you enjoy it! I enjoy writing it as well. If I were a seductress, neither confirming nor denying this here, I would not be able to tell you as it is a very hush-hush profession that only the most elite know about. (;**_

Chapter Eleven: New Tasks

Thankfully by the time Hermione left the dungeons and headed out for the Charms classroom, her 'snogging lips' had all but vanished so by the time she met her friends there was no remains of what she had done earlier.

The Gryffindors discovered that they had Charms with other students from all of the other three classes due to time scheduling difficulties as well as class sizes. Professor Flitwick talked the whole lesson time rambling on about how important this class would be for all of them and how much work they would have to put in to it.

During lunch Hermione sat with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender. She noticed that Ron and Lavender were holding hands under the table and gave the blonde girl a questioning glance accompanied by a smirk. Lavender blushed and nodded to Hermione who waggled her eyebrows and mouthed _get some_ at the other witch before turning back to her food.

After lunch was over they all headed off to potions.

"So is this going to be weird for you Mione?" Ginny asked Hermione who was walking beside her a bit away from the rest of the group.

"What do you mean Gin?" Hermione asked as she looked over at her friend quizzically.

"Well you know," Ginny replied quietly, "You two are getting all close and intimate with each other. How long will it be until you start making out and shagging?" Hermione blushed and purposely looked away from Ginny in an attempt to hid the blush from the inquisitive girl. "Please tell me you just made out, and didn't shag yet!"

"Of course Ginny," Hermione admonished. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Why a promiscuous girl of course!" Ginny giggled. "Next lesson try running your hands under his shirt and over his chest, and then playing with his belt while you kiss. Harry loves it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the tip Gin but what you and Harry do is not really something I need to know about. He's like my brother and you're like the little sister I always wanted."

"Just saying," Ginny shrugged at Hermione as they came to a stop in front of the potions classroom where the Slytherins were waiting for Severus as well.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy nodded in his direction when Harry stopped beside him.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded back before turning around and reengaging in his conversation with Ron.

"Those two being civil with each other will never fail to amaze me," Ginny shook her head with a small laugh.

"I wonder how long it will be before they are actually friends," Was Hermione's reply.

"Do not wander too far Miss Granger, it would be…rather unfortunate if you were to get lost." A snarky voice said. All of the students looked up to see their Professor walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Was that a joke?" Ron whispered to Harry from behind Hermione.

"Yes then you would have no one to deduct house points from," Hermione countered as she smirked at Severus and 'turned on' her smoldering eyes.

"Five points from Gryffindor for cheek," Severus replied though he did give her a nod to show that he wasn't being serious. He opened the door to the classroom then and all of the students filed in after him taking their seats on opposite sides of the room as per usual when it was a Gryffindor/Slytherin class situation.

"I do not feel the need for a review," Severus said as he walked to the front of the room. "You are all in this class for a reason and I do not wish to waste any more of my time than is necessary with you. Each class there will be directions on the board for what you are to do for the day. If it is a double lesson, you will have a partner for your potion. Your partners will be listed on the board at the beginning of those lessons."

He tapped his wand on the board and the directions for amortentia. "You will work on this potion for the next four Mondays as certain ingredients have to be added each week. You will have a different assignment for your double potions lessons on Wednesday. Now go get your supplies, and Miss Granger please come here."

"Wonder what he wants?" Ginny asked Hermione as they both stood from their seats.

"No clue," Hermione replied before going the direction opposite the ingredient cupboard and towards Severus's desk. "Yes sir?"

"Good," He nodded at her for calling him sir in front of the rest of the class rather than calling him Severus. "Since you are my apprentice this year, and therefore training otherwise with potions I want you to help the other students if they need it. With both of us watching hopefully no cauldrons will explode."

"Is that all sir?"

"You'll also be the one who determines whether the potions are the correct color and consistency at each stage. It's simple." Severus explained. "Watch your Gryffindors for now."

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded before turning on her heel and walking away. She made sure to add an extra sway to her step, and even threw her hair back over her shoulder as she made her way to the desks where the other students were setting up their cauldrons.

"What did he want?" Ron asked as he lit the fire under his cauldron.

"I'm supervising you guys since I have to do so many other potions and this will give me a chance to see possible mistakes and such," Hermione shrugged while trying to make it sound as good and believable as possible.

"Makes sense I guess," Harry muttered as he too joined the conversation. "Maybe Ron will actually get passing grades this year."

Ginny and Hermione both snickered at his joke while Ron just mumbled something about **prat best friends** under his breath and continued to get his ingredients ready.

"No Ron," Hermione sighed for the fifth time that lesson. "Read the board. You add that after the butterfly hearts."

"No I don…oh yeah I do. Thanks Hermione." Ron grinned at her sheepishly.

Hermione just shook her head and turned away to check on Harry, Ginny, and Lavenders progress. Ron had almost made his cauldron explode six times total and there was still fifteen minutes left of the lesson.

"He's hopeless," Ginny giggled at the exasperated look on Hermione's face.

"Your one to talk Ginny," Harry said as he grabbed her hand and stopped her from adding one too many of the dragonfly wings.

"Shut up," Ginny blushed slightly as she gave her boyfriend a mock glare.

"Begin to pack up your things," Severus called out across the room. "Seal your cauldrons and put your name on them and place them on the lab tables across the side of the room. Miss Granger."

All of the other students began to pack up and put away their supplies while Hermione made her way over to Severus.

"Once they all leave, check their potions again just in case, especially Mr. Weasley's." Severus was smirking slightly but only enough that Hermione could tell.

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded at him before walking back over to the Gryffindor side of the room where her classmates were sealing their cauldrons.

"Clear seal please guys, it'll make my life easier," Hermione said quickly when she saw Seamus begin to cast the charm for a solid black lid.

He grinned at her sheepishly and changed his spell to the correct one and then levitated it across the room.

"Dismissed." Severus said when all of the cauldrons were placed on the correct tables.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a bit at the common room," Hermione said when she saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender waiting by the door. "I have to check your potions first."

"Our potions are perfect," Ginny winked.

"I highly doubt that," Severus said in a sarcastic voice as he came up beside Hermione. "Now the sooner you leave the sooner Miss Granger will join you."

"Bye Mione!" Ginny waved at her friend before turning to walk away and pulling her boyfriend along by his hand.

Lavender waved as well before following Ginny and Harry out and leaving Ron to trail behind.

Hermione headed over towards her friends cauldrons and began to look into them, bringing the correct color to the front of her mind as she checked them.

"So?" Severus asked as he watched her from his desk. "How did they do?"

"They're all a bit off, but they're very close." Hermione replied without looking up as she double checked them.

"Whose is the closest to actual color?"

Hermione glanced them over, "Lavender's is."

"Very good. whose is the farthest from it?" Severus asked.

"Ron's and Seamus's are the farthest. Ron's is more in the purple direction while Seamus's is a bit redder."

"Very good Hermione," Severus nodded at her when she turned to face him. He held up a piece of parchment, "Take this and you may leave."

Hermione gave him a strange look but took the paper from him and gathered the rest of her belongings before heading out.

The corridors were empty save for a few students scattered here and there, so Hermione read the note on the parchment as she headed for the Gryffindor common room.

_Hermione, _

_You have a week to complete the tasks listed below; as you complete them they will be crossed off so I know whether or not you have actually done them._

_Make out with a male._

_Make out with a female._

_Make out with a Slytherin male._

_Find out what five different people's favorite kissing techniques are._

_Make yourself cum._

Hermione felt a blush stain her cheeks as she read over the list of tasks that she had to complete. "Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned as she thought about the things she would have to face in the upcoming week. "This will definitely be interesting. And mortifying."

_**Sorry the chapters have been so short lately, I've been having a bit of writers block… :\**_

_**I have a few polls up on my page, so if you have a moment and could go answer those that would be great; I'll have them up for a little while, probably a week or two. **_

_**Playlist:**_

Exits and Entrances- We Are The In Crowd

Good Girls Bad Guys –Falling In Reverse

Wild Ones feat. Sia –Flo Rida

We Need A Break- We Are The In Crowd

Your Nickel Aint Worth My Dime –Sleeping With Sirens

Liar Liar- Christina Grimmie

25- Chad Sugg


	12. Chapter Twelve: Potions

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

_**AN: Life has been crazy and I have writers block. Life will continue to be crazy for a bit, but hopefully I get over the writer's block soon! Sorry for the lack of updates and this incredibly short chapter!**_

Chapter Twelve: Potions

"Today we begin your real potions training," Severus said as he looked over his desk at Hermione. "It's going to be a lot of work, I'm not going to lie to you about that, but if anyone can do it, it is you. Are you ready for this?"

"Even if I'm not, I have to be." Hermione gave a somewhat nervous laugh as she looked back at Severus.

"Good," Severus smirked slightly, "We're going to start with working on potions for Madame Pomphrey in the hospital wing and then we'll advance you to more complex potions and learning more of a background on a lot of the ingredients and potions."

"What kind of potion are we starting with?" Hermione asked him.

"Skele-grow, because it only takes three hours total from start to bottled so we can complete it while you're here." Severus stood and shrugged his robes off motioning for Hermione to do the same. "We'll use my private brewing lab."

Hermione nodded and followed him back to his office and then through another door that she had never noticed before.

The room that Severus led her into was almost the size of his classroom but only had two tables, a bookshelf, two ingredient shelves, two chairs and four cauldrons (two of which contained bubbling substances).

Severus led her to a workspace that had ingredients set out around it and an open potions book beside it. "This potion is relatively simple if you follow the directions exactly. Within two weeks you should be able to brew the potion without the instructions. That will be your first exam in here."

Hermione just nodded at him nervously and pulled the potions book closer to her and began to read through the directions in front of her. Severus was right; the potion would be relatively simple if she followed the precise instructions carefully.

"Begin to prepare the ingredients; I'll get the fire going." Severus said to Hermione, his voice becoming fully professional and more like his usual Professor voice.

"Alright." Hermione nodded at him and picked up the knife that was in front of her and began to finely dice the boomslang skin.

The two worked well together and didn't get in the others way as the made the potion together. Severus interrupted Hermione with pointers every now and then on her slicing and dicing techniques.

"And now we wait," Severus told Hermione after she had added the nettle to the potion which was at this point light blue in color.

"We have almost an hour," Hermione sighed slightly when she read that from the book.

"We do," Severus replied, "in that time I would like you to begin to work on a twelve inch essay on what could happen if the Skele-grow ingredients are added incorrectly. You can use the instruction book, prior knowledge, or any of the other books I have in here for now."

"When is it due?" Hermione asked as she began to walk to the door of that led to his office so she could gather her parchment and quills.

"Thursday," Severus said in response.

Hermione gathered her stuff and set out to work on the essay. She had gathered quite a bit of information from memory and put it to paper before she began to use the books she had at her disposal. It was when she came across two paragraphs, in two different books that Hermione became confused.

"Severus?" Hermione looked up at the man who was sitting with his legs crossed at the knee and reading a book.

"Yes?" He lowered his book and directed his attention to her."

"This book," Hermione said as she held up a book with a gold and blue cover, "says that the nettle has to be added before the hour wait, which has to be exactly an hour, otherwise it will make the potion explode. But this book," she continued as she held up the purple and silver book, "says that the nettle can be added before or after the hour time as long as there was exactly an hour before or after."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her, "That is peculiar. Bring them both over here." Hermione stood from her chair and walked over to where he was sat and handed him both of the books. "Which paragraph?"

Hermione leaned over his shoulder so that her hair fell around his shoulder, her breasts were pressed into his back, and her breath was right by his ear. She took her thin finger and pointed to the correct paragraph and then murmured, "This one."

Severus had a smirk playing across his lips as the witch tried to tease him in a subtle way. "Well, well, well. The two do seem to contradict each other. Which one do you assume is right Hermione?"

"I was leaning towards the first one because the potions book you have me using says to add it before the hour," Hermione replied as she leaned back from him.

"Correct," Severus said as he handed the books back to her. "Perhaps I will have to write a letter to the publisher of the book with the wrong information."

"You love letting people know they made mistakes, don't you?" Hermione asked him with a slight laugh.

"I do because it shows them that they are the idiots I treat them like," Severus said in response.

"So rude," Hermione replied in a teasing manner.

"Get back to work," Severus said suddenly, "You have fifteen minutes left to work before we have to move on with the potion."

"Of course Severus," Hermione said with a nod at his back as she went back to the table to continue working on her essay.

When Severus told her there was five minutes until they had to begin the next step, Hermione cast a charm on her parchment and saw that she had already managed to write eight inches of her essay.

"How far are you?" Severus asked when he saw her cast the charm before rolling the paper.

"Eight inches," Hermione replied as she rejoined him by the cauldron.

"That is…rather impressive to have completed in less than an hour." Severus said as he hid his slight surprise.

"It was rather easy," Hermione answered with a shrug. "Now we have to stir the potion clockwise five times and add the dragon blood at the same time."

"For this time, since it's the first time, I'll add the dragon blood and you can stir it." Severus said as he picked up the small vile containing the almost black liquid.

Hermione nodded and as the last few seconds counted down she got the stirring stick ready. Her and Severus finished the potion quickly after that as they worked together to prep and add the ingredients at the specified intervals.

"Wait five minutes after adding the final dandelion puff and then stir three times clockwise and four times anti-clockwise before removing from heat. Once removed from heat let sit for two minutes before beginning to bottle." Hermione read from the book.

The five minutes passed quickly and before Hermione knew it she was stirring the potion and then Severus was lifting it off to flame and setting it on the heat protected pad on the desk.

"Get the bottles ready," Severus said as he began to uncork some of the bottles that were sitting on the desk.

Severus held the little bottles up for Hermione who placed a funnel into them and then poured in the potion carefully so as not to spill any of it.

"That was a near perfect potion Hermione," Severus said once they had finished.

"The color was a shade off." Hermione replied as she washed the cauldron they had used.

"It will still work the same. Do you know what you did that made it slightly off?" Severus asked as he approached her to take the now clean cauldron from her and replace it on the table.

"I can't figure it out." Hermione said in response. "If I had added to much or too little of something the color would have shifted to a bluer color rather than just being a lighter shade of green."

"Figure it out for Thursday and then let me know what you think you did. I'll let you know whether you came to the correct conclusion or not."

"Okay," Hermione said with a nod in his directions before picking up two of the books of the table and asking, "May I borrow these to work on my essay? There was some stuff in them I wanted to use but didn't get a chance to write down."

"As long as you bring them back in the same condition they left in," Severus gave her a nod as he spoke.

"Thank you Severus!" Hermione smiled at him. "Now I better be off to lunch, I don't want Ron to eat all of the food before I get any."

Hermione gave Severus a small wave before turning and exiting the lab through his office and then his classroom. She didn't hear Severus laugh as she left; even if she had she wouldn't have thought it was her joke he was laughing about, but it was not."

_**Once again sorry for the delay and the short length! Check out the polls on my page please and if you have any ideas for this story, send me a PM or leave a review. (:  
**_

**Playlist**

Gettin' Over You- David Guetta

What Kind of Name Is Hermione? - The Parselmouths

Sick Little Games- All Time Low

Dirty Mind- Halestorm

Not Good Enough For Truth in Cliché'- Escape the Fate

Dance Again Feat. Pitbull- Jennifer Lopez


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Ah, The List

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize whether it is characters, items, places, songs etc…_

_**Rating: **__M because of language and adult situations._

_**Oh gosh, I am SO sorry for the insanely long wait! Between writers block, marching band, school starting, and spending time with my friends and family I have not had any time! But anyways…Over a hundred reviews! Thank you guys so much! :) And thanks for all the ideas that I received, I can't wait to find my own way to use them! And thank you to the people who sent messages inquiring about my well being and the state of this story, they made me get my butt in gear and get this chapter up for you all!**_

Chapter Thirteen: Ah, The List!

Hermione sat on her bed that evening in her private rooms and locked at the piece of parchment she held in her hands.

_Hermione, _

_You have a week to complete the tasks listed below; as you complete them they will be crossed off so I know whether or not you have actually done them._

_1. Make out with a male._

_2. Make out with a female._

_3. Make out with a Slytherin male._

_4. Find out what five different people's favorite kissing techniques are._

_5. Make yourself cum._

The list still looked the same as it had when she had received it the day before because she had yet to try and complete any of the tasks.

Knowing that she couldn't put the whole list off until the last minute, Hermione folded the letter in half and stowed it back into her bedside table drawer before standing and heading to the sitting room.

Severus sat at his desk leaning over a stack of parchment, so Hermione assumed he was grading essays of some sort and didn't bother him. She sat down at her own desk and grabbed a piece of parchment.

_Dear Fleur,_

_I'm so glad to hear that Bill took the news well! You guys will have to let me know as soon as you decide on a name for the baby, well after you find out the gender of course!_

_Lessons have been lessons. You know how the boys are with their classes and Ginny is pretty much the same way so I am sure I will be checking a lot of essays later in the week._

_Severus gave me a new assignment yesterday, which was actually the reason for this letter. What is your favorite kissing technique? I have to find out from several people what they enjoy, so please let me know._

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter to Fleur, and grabbed another piece of parchment.

_Gin,_

_Favorite kissing technique? It's for that thing. _

_Mione_

Using a charm that the Hermione had created over the summer, she sent the letter to Ginny instantly without having to use an owl. She placed Fleur's letter on top of her school books so that in the morning she could take it to the Owlery and send it off.

Once she had done that, Hermione stood from her desk and discovered that Severus was now lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Slowly walking across the room Hermione studied Severus. He was still only showing her the phase of him with his messy 'sex' hair, younger face and body; yet she found herself becoming more attracted to him.

"As muggles so commonly say, take a picture it will last longer." Severus said without looking away from the ceiling.

"You didn't even look at me!" Hermione whined. "How did you know I was watching you?"

"I could feel your gaze on me; it was very intent." Severus sat up on the couch and put his legs and feet down. "What is troubling you Hermione?"

"Do you know everything?" Hermione asked with a groan of annoyance.

"You're like an open book Hermione; your emotions are always on display if one takes the time to look at them."

"It's the list," Hermione offered as an explanation. "I have a few questions about it."

"Oh, and what are those?" Severus was smiling at her slightly as he tried to figure out what her questions would be.

"Do you count?" Hermione looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I count?" Severus laughed. "As in, can you kiss me and have it count?"

Hermione nodded. "That, and if I can find out your favorite kissing technique."

Severus though about it for a moment before laughing, "I do not count for either male that you must kiss, but I will allow for you to ask me about the kissing technique."

"So what is your favorite kissing technique?" Hermione asked Severus with a gleam of interest in her brown eyes.

"I enjoy it when the girl is straddling me, and then sucks or nibbles on my lips. It's a double stimulation because she can grind on me if she chooses all the while making my lips go crazy with her playfulness."

Hermione stared at him for a secret, but then her face broke out into a grin. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

"It shouldn't," Severus replied. "I believe I've basically told you that before though."

"You might have," Hermione said as she recalled a mention of nibbling in one of their earlier lessons.

"So you have yet to start the list then?" Severus asked a with a smirk in Hermione's direction.

"I've started it!" Hermione replied adamantly.

"Other than the kissing techniques?" Severus retorted as his smirk grew.

"Well, no." Hermione glared at Severus. "But that is beside the point!"

"Is it Hermione? You have six days to finish that list, and if I know you as well as I know that I know you then you will have trouble completing most of that list."

"You are so confusing!" Hermione groaned as she stood from the couch. "And infuriating!"

Severus's deep laughter followed Hermione to her room which she slammed the door to after stepping inside.

"If I know you as well as I know that I know you," Hermione grumbled in an impersonation of Severus as she paced back and forth across the floor in front of her bed. "I'll have trouble completing the list. Who is he to say that I'll have trouble with the list?"

With another exasperated groan, Hermione decided that she needed to find a way to calm down and relax. After deciding that a bath would be the best way she went to her closet and grabbed a fresh change of clothes and stripped down before making her way to the bathroom.

She placed her clothes on the sink counter and turned the tub taps on to begin filling. The vanilla scented steam rising from the tub made Hermione smile as she waited for the tub to be filled completely so she could shut off the taps and slide in.

The hot water was relaxing and Hermione soon felt herself began to lose all of the tension that had filled her body. Though her body was relaxing, her mind continued to race on as the list remained in her thoughts.

"Why not?" Hermione questioned out loud as the fifth task on the list came to her mind.

Slowly she let her hands trail over her body; starting at the tops of her shoulders and making their way down over her breasts to her stomach and then continuing down to touch the smooth skin that was just above her entrance and created a little hood.

Hermione then let her hands trail back up to her breasts where she let them rest as she gently began to fondle herself. She had touched her breasts before but had never found it to be overly enjoyable so she was slightly surprised when her finger running over one of her nipples sent a little jolt of pleasure through her.

As she continued to run her fingers lightly over her nipples with one hand, she let the other hand start to slide back down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. Hermione's hand ran over the hairless mound that was there and further into her slit.

She let her fingers slid back and forth across her lower lips that were wet, and not just from the water that she sat in. As she continued to rub her slit slowly, and occasionally play with her clit, she let her mind wander and found herself thinking of Severus.

_His sculpted body leaned over her. She could see the lust in his already dark eyes as she tried to continue holding his gaze. She was soon distracted, however, by the sensations he was evoking in her from the hand that he had in between her legs._

"Oh gods," Hermione moaned while slipping a finger inside of her hole and thrusting them in and out slowly.

_Severus's long fingers entered her dripping cunt making Hermione moan out loudly. He gave her a devilish smirk and accompanied with the pinching of her clit making her groan.  
_  
"Mmmm," Hermione sighed when she finally sent herself over the edge with the image of her Professor filling her head and her juices spilling over her hand under the water.

Her breathing was heavy as she lifted herself out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Hermione's mind was in a whirl as she replayed what had just happened. That was the first time she had ever made herself orgasm, or had an orgasm in general…and it was thoughts of Severus Snape that had sent her over the edge.

What a strange year it was turning out to be so far, and Hermione couldn't wait to see what else was in store for her. But for now, she was just grateful that she had completed one item on the list finally.

_**Hope you liked it! Sorry if it seemed rushed towards the end, and sorry again for the incredibly long wait and the short length of this chapter!**_

**Playlist:**

Mobscene- Marilyn Manson

I Feel Like Dancin' (Acoustic) - All Time Low

The Beach- All Time Low

Touch My Body- Mariah Carey  
Your Body- Christina Aguilera


	14. Author Note: Sorry!

Dear Lovely Readers,

I know it has been ages since I have updated this story, and for that, I apologize. I could tell you a million reasons about why it has been so long since my last update, alas I am sure none of you care that much. I do regret to inform you that for the time being this story has been discontinued. I have absolutely no ideas or hope for this story at the moment and haven't for a while. I appreciate all of the messages and reviews that I got about this story, and about my lack of updates, so thank you all! Someday I might continue this story, but until then thanks for reading!

-Christina


End file.
